Connecting Roses
by BunnyKat
Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Connecting Roses

Author: Bunny

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Yup. Not mine. Or else through a time travel loophole this would've happened canon-ically way earlier.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: My first multi-chapter fic in long time. Usually I don't want to post without finishing, but I'm just so excited and like one or two chapters left to write. Anyhoo... Reviews appreciated.

* * *

Gretchen flipped out her comforter, smoothing it down with her hands. She glanced at the clock – yet again – awaiting Claire's return from class. Ever since term started a few days ago, her roommate had been secluded and standoffish.

She understood that her birth father had died, that she was mad at her adoptive father, and highly annoyed at her uncle. She wasn't certain how or when any of this took place and Claire would not talk on the subject. In fact, she was not talking a great deal at all and continued wearing black for her mourning.

She knew that what Claire desperately needed was a support person. And as much as she wanted to be that; she also knew it wasn't going to be her.

A knock at the door snapped Gretchen out of her mindset and she moved to open it. On the other side stood a man dressed in black with a dark gray waste coat. Dark hair and equally dark eyes stood out to her as he gave a slight smile. "Hi," he started in a deep voice. "I'm a friend of Claire's. I was wondering if she was in."

Gretchen opened the door wider, waving her arms to show the emptiness. "Nope." Turning her attention back to Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome, she wondered who he was to her friend. And if he was he someone who would be able to help her. "You can wait in here I you'd like."

He tilted his head with a twinkle in his eye. "That's very thoughtful of you." He entered slowly and she closed the door. His attention was drawn to the bed on the left. "Where are her bears?"

The girl offered a sad smile. She thought back to the day after term began and Claire viciously shoving the bears into a box under her bed. "She's not exactly happy with her dad right now, so she didn't want to look at them."

"I bet she doesn't," muttered the man, taking a slow seat on the blonde's bed.

Not understanding what he meant, Gretchen tried to move the subject along to continue being friendly. "So, do you have something to do with the funeral?"

His eyes flashed cold, "What do you mean by that?"

Stopped momentarily by his gravelly voice, she continued. "Only that you're dressed in black and the timing lines up…"

Shaking his head and emitting a small chuckle, he moved on, "How is she dealing?"

Gretchen shrugged. "Fair, I guess." His intense stare caused her to elaborate. "I mean she hasn't smiled or laughed as much. And she's cutting herself off." His silence once again made her continue. "I just hate seeing her suffer like this." She added as an afterthought, "Or suffering any way." Shrugging to get her thoughts in order, "I miss her positive attitude, her smile. It's just some of the things that are hard not to love about her."

The man nodded murmuring a quiet, "Yea," while looking haunted as though a cloud had passed over him.

His low confession was not missed on Gretchen, but she moved on anyway. "So why are you here anyway?" He looked up at her. "I mean you know Claire, sure, but how? And if not for the funeral, why the sudden interest in her?"

Chuckling softly once more, he stood as slowly as he sat. "I came to talk with her that's all. Just talk." Digging in his coat pocket, he pulled out a furry item and handed it to her. "Could you tell her that?"

Looking at her hands, Gretchen found a small black stuffed bear holding a red rose that was as big as it. "Sure." He headed for the door when she added, "I thought you wanted to talk to her."

Not looking back, he answered, "I'll be watching for another time to talk."

Setting the stuffed animal on Claire's pillow, she asked, "What's your name by the way, when she asks?"

"Sylar."

And he was gone.

***

Claire shuffled her feet down the hall to her door. She was returning after dark, believing a walk would make her feel better.

No such luck.

The walk had been a monotonous drag.

Class had been a monotonous drag.

Even enthusiastic Gretchen was being a monotonous drag.

A twinge of guilt stabbed her otherwise dull chest. Gretchen meant well, but she wasn't what she needed. Not anymore.

As soon as she clicked open the door, she saw Gretchen jump up off the floor. "Where have you been? I've been worried."

Sighing she plopped her bag at the foot of her bed. "Around. I needed a walk."

"No company needed from your bestest bud?"

Claire didn't hear her question as she was distracted by the only bear on her pillow. "Did my dad come by?" she asked, picking it up.

"No. The guy who left that for you said he was a friend of yours."

The bear was very adorable, soft and squishy beneath her fingers. This little red rose was a perfect touch to the toy. Looking at it caused a bit of a smile to grow on her face. She tapped on the rose pondering who could have left it. "Who was it? Was it my uncle?"

"Peter? No. He said his name was Sylar."

Claire froze in mid tap feeling the blood drain from her face and her heart stop for a few beats. "Sylar?" she whispered. Gretchen nodded. "Are you positive that's what he said?"

Gretchen again nodded emphatically. "Yeah, that's what he said – "

Whirling towards her friend, Claire gripped her arms, alarm pounding in her stomach. "What did he say? Did he hurt you? Did he threaten anybody?"

"What? No. Was he supposed to?" assured Gretchen, creasing her brow in confusion. "He was a nice guy, a little quiet maybe."

Claire let her go and stared at the bear with shaking hands. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to settle the fear growing in her stomach. Speaking quietly she asked, "What did he say?" When she didn't respond immediately, she snapped loudly, "What did he say!"

Jumping, Gretchen took a step back. "He just wanted to talk."

She couldn't help but pause. "Talk?"

"Yes, just talk."

She couldn't help but laugh. The fear dissipated and was instantly replaced with cold resentment as she laughed.

"Claire, what has he done?" asked her roommate, alarm apparent in her voice.

By clutching the bear to her chest she was able to keep a hold of something in the real world, not have it crack around her. It was proof that this was actually happening. "The real question is what hasn't he done?" Peeking at the stuffed toy she was overwhelmed by confusion. How could this psycho man cause such a roller coaster of emotions in her when she had been feeling a monotony of emptiness? She heard Gretchen hesitate. "What?"

"There was something else he said." Claire looked up a layer of dread washed over her. Yet another drastic emotional change in a matter of seconds. "He said he'd be watching to talk to you again."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Watching?" Claire dashed to the window, throwing open the glass. Hearing Gretchen question her actions Claire looked frantically from rooftop to rooftop searching for him.

Her eyes caught slight movement on the building to the right. Focusing intently, sure enough, was Sylar. Standing there and staring back at her.

He waved once at her.

Forcing herself to breathe slowly Claire gripped the window ledge and the bear while maintaining eye contact. He had found her and he wasn't going to leave until he had his say. That much was obvious. She swore at that moment she wouldn't run away from him. She wouldn't be scared of him. Not anymore.

Still watching him watch her, a plan formed in her mind.

If he wanted to get close to her she would let him.

She would play his game.

That way she would learn what she could about him.

And maybe, just maybe, if she was lucky enough she could discover a way to end him for good.

Staring at him a moment longer she formed a resolve on her face and within herself.

Claire closed the window and pulled the blinds, shutting Sylar out. If only for the night


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Incredibly stoked for tonight's episode I post this jumping up and down. Yays! Hugs to everyone who read and reviewed.

* * *

Several days later Claire had four red roses in a vase on her night stand. The first was taped to her door the day after the rose bear. Though her gut told her the rose was from Sylar she wasn't completely convinced until she looked out her window she to see him leaning against the building across the street. Her mouth went dry as he again waved once, staring at her until she moved back. Once out of eyesight Claire closed her eyes to get her heartbeat under control. When she looked back he was gone.

The second had been three days later. She had been in the cafeteria with Gretchen eating lunch with a young woman with sandy hair approached the two of them. She awkwardly handed Claire the rose saying that some guy gave her twenty bucks to give her the rose. When she asked where he was, the girl pointed to the double fire doors where Sylar stood. Chest flaring, she immediately stood to head towards him, but he telekinetically made the doors lock closed so she could not reach him.

The third was two days later, the red rose sitting in her regular ochem class space. Touching the smooth petals Claire spotted him standing at the other entrance, less than 30 feet away. He nodded once and left. Claire yelled for him to wait as she tried to rush towards him, but he was instantly lost in the sea of students in the hall. Disappointment flooded through her. The whole situation was becoming ridiculous.

And the last was yesterday in the library. The need for a book for her modern lit class led her to the boondocks stacks with no other patrons nearby. When she finally found the novel a red rose was on top of it. Picking it up her eyes caught sight of Sylar five stacks away, eyesight fixed directly on her. In an odd way she had been getting used to his staring, but that didn't stop the knot to jump into her throat.

He began moving towards the center aisle and she mimicked his movement. Standing across from each other in the center aisle neither moved. Claire knew that she promised herself she wouldn't be scared of him, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a nervous knot tighten in her gut. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, hurt him; but she was going to let him make the first move. Also she didn't trust her own voice.

She wasn't sure how much time passed before Sylar took a few steps towards her. Claire was so certain that they were to have their showdown in the library; she mentally logged what could be used as weapons nearby and the exits.

So hyper aware of her surroundings that she couldn't help but jump and turn when she heard the librarian come up behind her. He had found another copy of the book she needed. Not caring about that at all, Claire spun back around to see Sylar had left.

Every contact had been closer and closer. She was absolutely certain they were finally going to confront each other in private, but that stupid librarian had to ruin it. Claire ended up leaving without the book, but rose in hand.

Claire had decided to not tell Gretchen everything about Sylar. Just vaguely alluding that he was a man with abilities who had hurt her in the past, but leaving enough room so her friend wouldn't be frightened by him. Closing her eyes she sighed. The last thing she needed right now was Gretchen losing her cool and getting herself killed.

Claire had also decided not to inform her family in her plans. Her dad and Angela would immediately try and move her to another location, only delaying the inevitable encounter. And Peter would be blinded by revenge that he would end up killing himself to catch Sylar. That was also one of the last things she needed.

Getting her bag ready with her ochem notes Claire headed to a local diner. She was supposed to meet her lab partner there in twenty minutes, but she couldn't stay in her room any longer. The entire walk over she tried not to look around to see if she could find Sylar. Settling herself on a booth perpendicular from the window so she could enjoy the sun filled morning. Checking her messages she saw that Greg was going to a little late.

Tearing open the paper ring on her napkin Claire set the trash to the side to extract her silverware. As she set her spoon down, she noticed something drawn on the inside of the paper ring. Picking up the scrap revealed a small rose drawn in crayon.

A dark figure slid into the seat across from her. "I hear the pancakes here are phenomenal."

Claire cocked her head slitting her eyes. Any other she believed she would feel when they finally talked – fear, dread, extreme hate, fight or flight response – was overcome by her feeling incredibly pissed off. "Really? Over a week of cat and mouse games and this is the first thing you say to me?"

Sylar smirked. "Perhaps not the best way to start, but I had to say something to break the ice."

Claire snorted as she shifted her eyes from him to various objects nearby. "We're a little beyond ice breaking." The closest object she could find was her silverware. Attempting to not look conspicuous she set her right hand on the table next to the fork.

"Uh-uh, none of that," scolded Sylar, moving all utensils towards him with his mind. Setting her jaw and crossing her arms, Claire looked right at him with fire in her eyes. "I just came in here for a friendly chat."

"I'd also say we are a little beyond talking."

Sighing Sylar leaned forward setting his arms on his table. "Look I know you're mad –"

"Mad?" she interrupted, her brow furrowed in anger. "Mad?" Noticing that she was drawing the attention of other patrons Claire leaned forward lowering her voice. "I've moved beyond mad into an angry emotion that doesn't even have a word."

"I know –"

"I could make a diagram with everything you've done to me." Feeling herself get riled up she began tapping the table for emphasis. "I could make a powerpoint. I could make a TV drama with all the crap you've put me through –"

"I know –"

"I should start a list right now." He wasn't looking at her which just pissed her off more. "Out of everything; murdering my parents, mercilessly stalking me since I was sixteen, ripping my skull open; what shocks me most is that you have the nerve show your face to me. And in public too." Claire could feel angry tears forcing their way into their eyes, but she wasn't going to let them fall. She was on a roll berating him. Her entire body ached from tensing up. "Why are you even here? Gretchen said you wanted to talk, but why? Are you wanting to rub this in my face? Tell me what awful plan you have next –"

"I'm sorry."

He just blurted it out.

Claire felt her body instantly relax the instant those words came out. Her mind went blank as she sat back in her seat. A small part of her brain was upset at her own actions, but she didn't care.

"I had a revelation awhile ago that's been haunting me. Details aside it's made me rethink my life." Sylar's eyes met hers, freezing her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. It wasn't an ability, it was the true sincerity dancing behind the eyes. "Looking at the people in my life I realized that you are the closest person I have to calling a friend, Claire. So, I need you to know that I am sorry."

Her mouth became incredibly dry. Again, somewhere in her brain she was revolted, but she felt pity and was moved by his honesty. And was more than a little anxious. But she still didn't move.

"I know I've been less than honest with you in the past, but I need you to understand that's changing."

A small gasp escaped her lips when his hand covered hers. Her hand twitched beneath his warm one, but she forced herself not to pull away. "What is it you want?" This was what she wanted, right? Him to get close to her. But how close? Sylar's eyes bored into hers as her mind raced. He shook his head. "You're thinking too hard."

"Are you reading my mind?" she accused indignantly.

"No," he again shook his head. "But I can tell you're confused." Inhaling deeply, he squeezed her hand slightly. "I can't be killed from the back of my head anymore. When I obtained my shape shift ability I moved the kill spot." Releasing her he touched a spot by his ribs under his right arm. "I moved it here."

Sliding her silverware back to her, he stood up heading to the door.

"Sylar." Claire could hear her own voice crack in the whisper. He turned back towards her as she voiced her confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you, Claire."

She watched him exit and take a left. He put his hands in his pants pockets when he walked in front of the window. She thought she saw him glance at her through the glass, but he moved by too fast in the blinding sunlight. Her focus was completely on the dark man that she missed her lab partner come to the table.

"Hey Claire! Sorry I'm late –" Greg's abrupt silence made her look at him. "Are you alright?"

Confused Claire was about to ask what he was talking about when she touched her cheeks finding them wet. She didn't know she had started crying.

At least she had the information she needed.

Now what?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: *Checks bank account* Yup, I'm a broke college student. Don't sue.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Yes, I – much like everyone reading this – was completely stoked after seeing the promo for next week. Enjoy this doubly long, nougaty goodness while we wait…sort of patiently…

A/N 2: Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far! Your messages are inspirations that make me uber excited to write more!

* * *

"Have you seen him yet today?" Claire glanced across at Gretchen as she flopped herself down on her bed.

Adjusting the book on her lap she shook her head. Maybe keeping Gretchen updated to the library and diner had been a mistake. "No."

"Well, how about you go try to find him?"

"I won't find him," mumbled the blonde, eyes attached to the book again. "He finds you, that's how he works." A heavy sigh escaped Gretchen's lips as she reached over and closed the textbook. "Hey!"

"I know your dad just died and all; but you have _got_ to stop moping around." Feeling herself beginning to get upset Claire opened her mouth to protest, but Gretchen beat her. "You won't tell me your past with this Sylar guy, that's fine. But since you won't and I don't know your history, I have to tell you I think he's actually done you some good the past few days."

Her head snapped up. "You're kidding right?"

Smiling gently, Gretchen took her hand. "Ever since I came back you've been the tiniest bit distant. And when your dad died you shut yourself up completely. That is until Sylar found you. Even though you're a bit of a nervous wreck and angry when it comes to this guy, you do seem to be feeling better when it comes to day to day life."

Suspiciously slitting her eyes, Claire hesitated then asked, "Are you trying to hook me up with him?"

"…A little?"

Claire laughed. It wasn't the cold sarcastic laugh that attacked her when she heard Sylar was nearby. It was genuine tickle-me-pink laughter. Getting her breathing under control she gasped out, "That's not gonna happen."

"Well then what are you going to do the next time you see him?"

"Kill him."

It was Gretchen's turn to laugh. "Come on!" Seeing the serious face on her friend she stopped. "Oh, God, you're serious. When? And how? And why?"

Claire stood up to rummage through her bag. "The next time we meet in private I'm going to stab him with this between the ribs." She extracted a knife in a leather holder. Unsheathing it revealed a double edged blade five inches in length. Hopefully it would be long enough. A chill ran down her spine. Would she have the nerve to do it? She had before, but he had never been so personable before. Shaking her head, Claire tried to focus on his negative side, not wanting to be confused.

"Where did you get that!"

"I took it from my dad before I came to school in the fall."

"You're really going to kill him?" asked Gretchen in disbelief.

Claire nodded. "That simple."

"Have you ever killed anyone before?" Technically, the answer was no, so she shook her head. "Then I don't think it's going to be that simple." A shock from the ground shook their room causing Claire to put her weapon away. Shrieks resonated from outside the door as the earth calmed itself. "Well, that was weird."

Answering the knock at the door a minute later Claire saw Sheila, the nosy girl from across. Handing her a letter she gave an excuse. "This was delivered to my room by mistake earlier today and I totally forgot about it until it fell off my desk and my roommate saw it and mentioned that it was yours so hope it's not anything important."

Thanking her rapidly speaking neighbor and closing the door, Claire checked to make sure the seal hadn't been torn before opening the blank white envelope. Inside was a card with a red rose on the cover. Opening it she read aloud, "'Hunt's Park. 3 am. Come alone.' Hmm, wonder who this could be from." She dropped the card on her desk before running her fingers through her hair, her chest wound tightly with confusion.

***

Claire took her second walk around Hunt's Park. Her phone showed 3:13 am as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Being the beginning of December Claire realized she should have warn a heavier coat, but overlooked warmth for motion. She had carefully planned her wardrobe so could have optimum movement. Dark colors in case of any blood, jeans that were loose enough to slide her weapon down the back, shirt and jacket long enough to cover the hilt. Though she hadn't wanted to, she chose to keep her hair down so as to appear normal. As though she wasn't planning anything.

Slipping the pink phone back into her pocket, she stopped seeing her dark stalker standing under a large tree. Steeling herself, Claire stepped forward, "You're late." This time, she would be in charge. Speaking first made her feel more confident than she really was.

"No, you chose to take a long walk around. I've been standing here since three."

Giving up on that small fight, Claire pushed the awkward conversation to the point. "Why did you want to meet here tonight?" With every step closer, her heart rate sped up and her breathing increased.

Sylar remained where he was under the tree watching just watching her approach. "I figured this would be a good place for you to get your say." He made a small gesture with his hand. "No one around to hear you scream your point out."

The last statement caused her slight worry, but the rage making its way through her pushed her closer. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's the truth."

Now within touching distance, cold fury blasting its way through her veins tickling her fingers and igniting her chest, all Claire could do was mutter, "Good," as she brought her palm up to break his nose.

Sylar reeled backwards hissing and clutching his nose. Judging by the shock on his face he wasn't expecting physical violence from her. A spark of satisfaction flared within her. "And good to know that hurts you." She popped him in the face seeing him stumble back again. Claire knew that had been a bad punch by the cracking sound in her wrist, but she didn't feel it or care. Her focus was on making this man suffer.

Reaching back to strike him a third time, Sylar grabbed her other arm spinning her around to face the tree. Claire noticed that his nose had quit bleeding, meaning the simple break had healed rapidly. "I'm not here to fight you. Or to hurt you."

Upset he was able to get a hold of her quickly, Claire lifted her legs up and pushed against the tree as hard as she could. They both fell to the grass. Claire turned and tried to stand up, reaching behind her to grab the knife; but Sylar pulled her back down. By grabbing her shoulders he pinned her to the ground. That startling sincerity danced in his eyes. "Please stop."

Through her heavy breathing Claire laughed as she struggled to get up. "How many people asked you that? Did Nathan? Did Meredith?" She managed to get her left leg wrapped around his. By kneeing him with her right knee she was able to flip him over. "Did you ever listen?" Using the momentum of the roll Sylar flipped her over once again pinning her to the ground. His body flush with hers this time to keep her down, Claire took the opportunity to head butt him. This granted her one more flip to do what she needed. Arms free Claire was able to grab her knife. Sitting on his stomach, she held the blade with her left hand preparing to stab him. When Sylar saw light reflected off the blade he laughed. She paused. "What?"

"So you're going to be the one to take care of me yourself?"

Still breathing heavily, Claire nodded with a furrowed brow. "Is there something funny about that?"

"I've been trying to turn you into a killer for a long time now, Claire. It's just a bit ironic that it's me that you start with."

"In case you forgot I've ended you before."

"And yet here I am, underneath you. Still breathing." Sylar tilted his head. "But for how much longer?"

Claire's hand was shaking uncontrollably with rage and terror. She hated showing weakness in front of him. Why was he just lying there? Why wasn't he controlling her? She knew he could. "Why aren't you fighting me?"

"Why fight destiny, Claire?"

"Usually you're the first to."

"But this… I feel like I owe you."

Still shaking, the blonde couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "Is this some kind of suicide wish? Because if it is you can just leave."

"No, Claire. It's because I trust you." He said it again. And once again she couldn't move. Why when he said that did it affect so much? Silence washed over them as she still held the knife to him. Not realizing it his hand reached to her right one, covering it with her warmth. "What is it you want?" he whispered.

Blade still hovered over his ribs Claire tried to force herself to plunge the blade into him. Sylar wasn't the one stopping her. It was herself. She was concentrating on what she should do and why her body wasn't obeying. Hate, sorrow, agitation, bitterness, exhaustion flashed through her body as she struggled to perform her task and process his question.

He murdered her parents.

He tormented her for years.

What she wanted should be simple.

And yet…

A scream of frustration tore through her throat as she threw the knife to the ground. Rolling off of Sylar she laid on the ground covering her face with her hands. Sobs wracked through her body causing her to convulse. The deep breaths she took in the cold night air burned her lungs.

She cried for Nathan, she cried because of her shaky relationship with her dad, she cried for Peter afraid of what he might do to himself, she cried for Angela's misguided follies, she cried for the broken relationship of her parents, she cried for Meredith.

She hadn't allowed herself time to grieve and here it was pouring out all at once.

Forgetting that anyone else was even there, her body stiffened considerably when she felt Sylar move her. He slid her into his lap and held her as she lamented. That small part of her brain screamed at her to move, fight so she pushed back against him for a moment, but he wasn't going to let her go. Claire stopped fighting, instead clinging onto his shirt. She pressed her face into his solid chest crying into him. His hand came up to her hair holding her closer, murmuring incoherent words into the top of her head.

The small part of Claire's brain screamed at her this was wrong, perverse, sullied her families' memory; but her body was completely relaxed. As though this was the only place in the world that she should be; wrapped up in his warmth, his smell. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace.

And it terrified her.

Sobs subsiding, leaving the occasional hiccups and shaky hands, Claire leaned back to look at Sylar. As expected he was looking right at her. His warm breath fell on her face as his thumb brushed away a tear track on her cheek. "What do you want?"

This was beyond weird, yelled her brain, yet Claire wasn't able to stop her hand from reaching up to grasp the one at her face. "Why do you keep asking me that?" she rasped out. Sylar looked over at his hand and Claire followed his gaze to see a swirl of black moving before going back up his arm. Shrugging out of the intimate embrace, Claire pointed, "What was that?"

"It's nothing," he insisted pushing down his sleeve.

Claire was not putting up with this. She had seen that power before. "Sylar," she said with conviction. "What power is that?"

Rolling up his sleeve he showed a swirling patch of black traveling up his arm then disappearing before coming back down. "It's ink. It's supposed to show you what you want, but I guess you're too confused for it to work right."

"Oh, God, Lydia," muttered Claire, covering her mouth with her hand. Once again she couldn't breathe.

"You've been to the Sullivan Carnival?"

She ignored his question. "Everyone else? Samuel? Amanda? Doyle? The Bowmans?" She slid out his lap as she felt herself about to become ill.

"I didn't kill them," insisted Sylar moving closer to her. "None of them. I just happened to pick up her power."

A small grace of relief trickled down her spine, but Claire still wasn't completely convinced. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to check for myself."

Sylar nodded. "You'll find them alive and well."

Nodding quietly Claire stood brushing off her jeans and smoothing down her hair. Sylar rose at the same time calling the forgotten knife to him. "Here," he offered, holding the hilt out to her.

Nodding silently once more, Claire accepted placing it back in its holer. Turning she began the walk to her dorm, but after ten feet she spun back around. Sylar still stood there observing her departure. Hesitating a moment, Claire cleared her throat so she could clearly express, "Thank you."

A smile was the only response Sylar gave.

***

"Okay, who are you and where is Claire Bennet?"

Claire shrugged, not understanding. "What do you mean?" When she had returned the night before, Gretchen pretended to be asleep which Claire was eternally grateful for. Being so emotionally drained all she was able to do was collapse on top of her bed. By the time she woke up her roommate was gone to class. Alone in the room the blonde spread out on her comforter exhaling a content sigh. Her content ended as her room trembled from another minor earthquake.

The two didn't see each other until later in the afternoon. When Claire opened her mailbox to get her mail, Gretchen popped up from behind asking her unusual question.

"You're perky, you're smiling, you're wearing color, you're being funny sarcastic," listed Gretchen, ticking off her fingers with every point. "It's been awhile since you've done any of that."

Claire shrugged once more picking up the brown paper package the size of her hand out of the mailbox, enjoying not feeling weight on her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened last night?" She glanced over pulling out the dorm room key. "I know you didn't…you know…" The brunette made a throat slicing motion that made Claire laugh shaking her head.

"No, I didn't."

Following her into their room Gretchen exclaimed an exaggerated shout. "It's finals week! You know it is not fair to torture sleepy, over studied students!"

Laughing again, Claire began ripping at the brown paper. "I was going to. Kill him, I mean. But I just couldn't."

"That doesn't explain what happened. That just explains what _didn't_ happen."

Becoming serious she elaborated. "I slapped him around for a little bit, then…" she struggled to find the right words as she pulled a box out of the paper. "I don't know, it's like I didn't want to hate him anymore; which is completely ridiculous."

Opening the box ceased all train of thought Claire had going for her.

"What is it?"

A pair of red rose earrings rested in the bottom of the box along with a note. Picking up the earrings, Claire stared at them in her palm. The metal was warm. Like him.

Gretchen extracted the note and read it aloud. "'I know you need time after last night, so you will not see me for the time being. When you wear these earrings I'll know that you're ready again.'" Putting the letter down Gretchen's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

Claire couldn't help but agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Will never be.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Guess who found out she works Monday night for the first time in months… Yeah… Not happy…

A/N 2: I do not read spoilers. I just gleefully watch promos and read the synopsis that NBC puts out, so if anything in this fic is like what happens then it's purely coincidence.

* * *

Claire had spent Christmas and New Year's with her mom and Lyle. The incredibly quiet break held Sylar's promise as she he hadn't seen or heard from him at all. Oddly she felt detached as a result. The day before term began she visited the Sullivan Brothers Carnival, a brief trip from her school. She was welcomed back enthusiastically by the inhabitants. Walking in barely thirty feet Samuel swept over to her. "Claire, how wonderful to see you again!" Waving his arms in a welcoming gesture he stepped towards her. "What do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"I had a little time after my flight from California and since the dorms don't open for a few hours, I just wanted to stop by. To make sure everyone was okay," she admitted, looking around finding comfort in familiar faces.

Samuel smiled. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were beginning to think of us as family."

Offering a tight smile, Claire chose to ignore the comment moving on to the other reason she came. "Is Lydia busy right now?"

The carnie nodded knowingly. "So this is a girl talk visit."

"Sort of." Claire pointed behind the tents. "Is she in her trailer?"

"Yeah," answered Samuel, moving in closer to her lowering his voice to keep patrons out. "You may need to wait a bit though. Her daughter is having a bit of trouble with her ability at the moment."

Claire nodded, heading towards the back area. Even if she didn't already know which trailer was Lydia's, the one with smoke pouring out of the open windows and door would've been a solid hint. As she jogged towards it, she could hear the remnants of an argument.

"I don't want to meditate anymore! Clearly it's not helping!"

"It's the only way to calm yourself down and claim control!"

"I don't care! It's not working!"

Stepping on the first step of the trailer Claire could see Amanda huddled in the far corner tear marks on her face, walls and linoleum scorched all around her. Every few seconds a poof of flame would burst from surrounding objects. Lydia knelt on the floor on the opposite end also showing signs of crying.

"Amanda, it's going to be alright –" started Claire, but her sudden appearance caused the girl to explode a cabinet by Claire's face. Loosing vision in the left side of her face she knew that she had been severely burned and her eye had been burst. If Amanda's hysterical shouting was any indicator it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Claire!" Lydia moved towards her to help with her injury, forgetting that she would heal herself. In a matter of seconds, her vision returned and her sight settled on the trembling girl who covered her face in shame.

Looking at the shaken empath, Claire gently requested she leave. Assuring her daughter she would be right outside, Lydia slid out of the trailer closing the door. "Amanda, look at me." She shook her head. "Amanda, I'm fine. See? I can heal myself."

The young brunette looked up seeing her reconstructed face couldn't help but reach up to be sure it was real. "How can I make it stop?" she whispered terrified.

"What happened?" asked Claire, pushing her hair out of her wet face. "To lose control like this, something must've happened."

"I killed a man," she sniffed. The room began to heat slightly. "It was right before you visited and he was threatening mom –" The sob ripped through her simultaneously occurred as the wall to the right of Claire burst into flames, along with part of her shirt.

Holding onto her face with both hands, she forced Amanda to look at her. "It's alright. You certainly aren't the first person to lose control of their powers and you most certainly won't be the last."

Jerking away, the girl scowled, "What do you know about losing control? You have the power to heal. That's nothing that can go wrong. You have no business telling me what to do."

Blinking in shock and annoyance, Claire recognized this was an incredibly hormonal teenage so not becoming upset was necessary. "You're absolutely right, I don't have consequences with my powers when I lose control. But I've been around people who lose it." Chuckling lightly, she thought of Tracy. "In fact the last person I helped calm down their ability ended up freezing me solid and snapping off my foot."

Amanda couldn't hold back a disturbed laugh. Turning somber quickly she asked, "Had she killed someone?"

"Yes, she had," replied Claire with a nod. "And she was a senator's aid. Just goes to show that can happen to anyone." She seemed to calm down, but the room was still simmering with heat. "You feel guilty killing him?"

Gulping Amanda nodded. "I just got so angry. I couldn't stop."

"You can feel when you're going to explode usually, right?"

She again nodded.

"Maybe you should set up your own private combustion place. Then when you feel that coming on you should excuse yourself there."

Amanda smirked. "Not the most original advice."

Claire sucked in breath and had to agree. "Yeah, that's true. But you need to find a way to cool yourself down. Because you hated that man you killed right?" She nodded emphatically. "And yet you still feel all this guilt?" The fire to her left and the walls stopped smoldering. "Imagine if that had been someone you really cared about? Imagine if that had been your mom?" Amanda bit her lip and started crying again, but nothing was becoming hot. "That's a guilt you probably couldn't stand."

Leaping forward Amanda hugged Claire tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Coming out of their hug, Amanda rubbed her cheeks dry. "If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Actually, there is something you can do for me," the blonde ventured immediately. Looking at her charred pants and nearly gone top she asked, "Could I have a change of clothes?"

***

Hopping down the steps Amanda skipped over to her mother giving her a strong hug. "I'm going to go prepare for my act," she said kissing her cheek before wandering off.

Lydia gently grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you're fine?"

The young teenager did a short nod combined with a bright smile. Claire exited the trailer as Amanda departed, smoothing down the green top she had given her.

Gaping after her daughter in disbelief Lydia stated, "I'd almost say you were the empath here." Switching her gaze to the petite blonde she continued. "You were very good at that."

Struck a little shy by the blatant praise, Claire shook her head, "It was nothing. She just needed to hear it from another person."

An amused look settled on Lydia's face, "I assume this wasn't just a social call."

"No, it looks like you caught me," she admitted slipping her hands in her pockets. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" Lydia pointed to another trailer down another path. Once inside Claire jumped immediately to the point. "How did Sylar get your power?"

Taken aback, Lydia distracted herself by wrapping a shawl around her. "What makes you so sure he did?"

"Because he keeps trying to make it work around me, but…" Claire hesitated, not sure of the point she was heading towards.

Lydia slowly tilted her head, looking at the younger woman as though in a new light. "That's why he wanted you here."

"What do you mean by that?" A bundle of nerves tightened in her stomach when Lydia sat down in the chair, flipping the shawl off her shoulder, offering her hand. "It won't work. Sylar's been trying for days asking me what I want, but nothing ever comes up."

She chuckled lightly, still holding out her hand. "Sylar's only had that power a few weeks now. I've lived with it my entire life. I think I know how to manipulate it better than him." Taking another beat, considering her options. What would appear? Why was she so scared? Not caring to be so cautious, Claire closed her eyes and tightly gripped the offered hand. Lydia inhaled deeply, shuddering as her power worked. She couldn't help but grin. "Oh, yes. He did come to find you, didn't he."

Claire opened her eyes back up to glare at the empath, but was distracted by the ink on her shoulder slowing into a picture.

A rose.

Releasing her hand as though it had been shocked, Claire took a step back rubbing her hands together. Her heart was pounding so hard it resonated in her head.

"I think we both know what the rose represents." She slid the fabric back up to cover herself sliding around in the chair. "The question is why are you so hesitant to follow through?"

Claire ticked her head down in disbelief. "Seriously."

"I'm not saying it won't be easy, but won't you be more disappointed if you don't give him a go?"

She laughed sarcastically. "Just because I don't burn with hate for him anymore doesn't mean I want…that from him. When I'm with him my brain screams at what a bad idea –"

"That's your problem," interrupted Lydia, pulling her hair behind her back. "You need to stop feeling with your brain. That's not how these things work. It's more a matter of heart."

Claire did not believe she could possibly feel more stumped than right now. That was not a piece of advice she was expecting to hear.

"When Sylar was here last, I read what he wanted before he took my ability. It turns out he is terrified of dying alone."

Claire stood corrected.

"He came here with the intention of murdering Samuel and other members of The Carnival for their powers. But when the time came, he couldn't complete the kill."

"Why not?" The stunned girl clarified, "Not that I'm not grateful you're all alive, but that's so unusual."

She shrugged, messing with her hair again. "I'm not sure. I don't even think Samuel is positive. But that hunger to kill and take still exists within him, it's just being suppressed by the overwhelming need to have love in his life."

Reeling back at the use of the 'L' word, Claire was about to contradict when the trailer door swung open to reveal Samuel. Seeing Lydia visibly jump, Claire took a step back to observe the interaction between the pair. "I hope everything is alright in here."

"We were just finishing up," rushed Lydia standing.

The ringleader nodded, turning his attention to her, cutting Lydia completely out of the picture, "Claire, you are more than welcome to join us for dinner."

Making sure to look remorseful, she declined. "I need to be getting back. But, thank you for letting me come back for a visit."

"Not a problem. You are always welcome here. Next time make sure your visit is longer. I know the children miss you." Switching back to Lydia, the twinkle which he talked to Claire was gone. "I need to speak with you when you're ready." Agreeing with only a head nod, Samuel smiled. "Claire, as always. Good to see you."

Once he closed the door Claire opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Lydia holding a palm up. Looking out the tiny window she waited until Samuel moved away. "You're scared of him," observed Claire.

"Doubtful," she corrected. "I would be more vocal about my doubts, but I have Amanda to worry about and after Edgar left so fast…" She trailed off losing herself in her thoughts. "I can't put myself in a position to get in trouble with him or the family."

Claire smirked. "If there's one thing I'm certain about in life is that you're always supposed to be in trouble with your family."

Lips turning upwards, Lydia wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"No problem. And thanks for…well I don't know what yet, but thanks." Leaving the trailer, Claire inhaled the crisp air before pulling the rose earrings out of her pocket. Twirling them between her fingers a moment. Her mind yelled at her to throw them in the dirt and leave, but her heart…

After pushing them in ears Claire grabbed her cell phone. Observing the mother/daughter pair made her nostalgic for her own family. Dialing she put the device to her ear while walking towards the exit. "Hey, Happy New Year, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Really not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: I post this as I prepare to go to work; therefore missing tonight's awesomeness. :( Anyhoo, here's some sexiness to keep you entertained in the meantime.

* * *

Standing by the bar of a dance club, Claire and Gretchen held drinks and remained close to each other, still rubbing elbows with other patrons. Neither were sure why they continued to go to the sorority mixer junctions. Being in a public location, people other than just 'sisters' were in attendance so the rather large dance floor was cram packed with sorority girls and the boys who flocked to them.

The extremely crowded club remained dark with the exception of the flashing lights on the dance floor and the bar. Claire ventured to the bathroom once on her own and couldn't get back fast enough after finding so many couples taking full advantage of the shadowed spaces.

Claire could tell her friend was enjoying herself, even if she was a bit uncomfortable. She was continually shouting out comments that were barely heard over the constant thrumming of the music. Grinning Claire swept her hair behind her ears, she touched the earrings that Sylar had given her. Hating to admit it, she was a little disheartened that he hadn't shown up even though she had been wearing them for days.

"Excuse me," interjected the bartender. He slid a shot glass towards Claire, nodding to the dark corner to his left. "The man over there bought this for you."

Slightly annoyed that someone was trying to impress her with a drink, she was about the reject it under the pretense of being underage, but something made her ask, "What's this drink called?"

"Peppermint Rose."

A thrill of excitement expanded through her body as Gretchen giggled lightly beside her. "Well, at least you know who sent it."

Claire scanned the corner the bartender had pointed to, catching a glimpse of Sylar. He stayed in the shadows, leaning against one of the poles that divided the walls.

Now smiling brightly she picked up the shot glass, holding it up to the man who sent it to her before downing it in one gulp. Shivering from the super sugary mint flavor she put the glass down before looking back over. Sylar remained in the same spot, perhaps appearing more amused than before. He was waiting for her to make a move tonight.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Gretchen giving a small nudge.

"What do you mean?"

Looking up and giving him a small wave, Gretchen took her by the arm moving them out of Sylar's line of sight. "A rather attractive man, who you happen to already know, has just bought you a drink. Not only did you accept it, but you managed to flirt back while drinking it."

Claire scoffed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "How could I have flirted while –"

"You maintained eye contact and shuddered when you finished the shot." Shrugging she concluded, "You flirted."

Suddenly struck gun shy by being caught, Claire wrapped her jacket around her tighter preparing to leave. "Why don't we go. I know I've been waiting to see him for awhile, but –"

"Uh-uh, not buts," stated Gretchen firmly, holding out her hand. "Give me your coat."

"What? Why?"

"Your outfit." Opening the jacket back up, she looked down at herself. Black pants with a brightly colored silk sleeveless top that came up around her neck. "Even though it covers a woman's best twin features, it shows off your impressive upper arms."

"Ooo-kay," conceded Claire handing her the jacket.

"And he won't make the first move."

Head snapping backwards as though slapped with shock all she could come back with was, "What?"

Patiently explaining Gretchen got closer so she could definitely hear every word. "Whatever Sylar did to you in the past, I know it's bad. But him being here and you being receptive to him shows that you're willing to move past it. And if he is making amends then he won't want to scare you off by being…physical."

"Complicated, but makes sense," she admitted, blushing once more.

"Great! See you back at the dorm!"

As she turned to leave Claire grasped her arm, "Wait, why are you leaving?"

The enthusiastic perkiness that had just surrounded her switched to a somber mood. "Because I know when I'm beat," she replied simply, not looking away. Feeling sorry for her friend, Claire attempted to come up with something to say, but was cut off. "It's alright. You're certainly much happier than I've seen you in awhile, and that's nothing I can do for you." Taking a moment to look at her, Gretchen leaned in and placed a brief, soft kiss to Claire's lips. Pulling back she waved goodbye. "Have fun."

As her friend retreated Claire stood stunned. That was the second kiss attack Gretchen had bestowed on her and, from her departing expression, would be the last. So she could be with Sylar.

A wave of dizziness passed over Claire as she gripped her forehead. Her brain was shouting at her to leave, to follow Gretchen out of the club. Thinking of Lydia's advice, she pushed that to the side and tried to feel what she should do. Somehow blocking out the pounding music and flashing lights, she felt an invisible string connecting her to where Sylar stood, luring her to go to him. Shaking her head she couldn't help but think this was surreal.

Following the invisible thread, Claire managed to shove herself through the throngs of sweaty people, though not completely sure she appeared as in tact as she did a few moments ago. Sylar had moved farther back into the corner and as she approached, heart pounding away in her throat, she noticed the never ending base line was blessedly muffled.

Although partially alone in the moderate silence, standing so close, she had no idea what to say.

"Where were you all break?"

"Remained around here. Waiting."

"You spent Christmas and New Years on your own?" inquired Claire, already knowing the answer.

He didn't verbalize a response instead ticked his gaze down.

"I'm sorry." She genuinely was, her heart breaking a little at the thought. "No one should be alone that time of year."

Eyes snapping back up to her Claire was momentarily worried he would be upset by her comment. "You went back to The Carnival." It wasn't a question.

"Yes I did," she affirmed. "It was a good visit…if not a little odd."

Lip corner lifting up, Sylar pointed out, "It's a carnival. They're meant to be odd."

A laugh escaped Claire. "True, but Samuel was off. A bit eager to have me stay for good this time." Shaking her head she forcing the thoughts behind her. "You know what, here is not the best place to talk about that."

Agreeing he brought his hand to her ear. "They suit you."

Though Sylar hadn't actually touched her, her ear tingled feeling him there. "Thank you for them. I thought Gretchen's eyes were going to pop out of her head."

Preparing in to say something else, Sylar glared as the music changed to a blaring song that even their muffled corner couldn't dampen. Biting her lip to not laugh Claire could barely hear him muttering something about melting the sound system. Weighing their current options she shoved down her nerves and closed the space between them. Claire leaned in to speak directly into his ear. "Do you want to dance?"

Wordlessly he nodded, paired with a stunned expression on his face that pleased Claire to no end. Spinning around she proceeded towards the dance floor, sensing that he followed behind.

Brushing past several couples, she stopped raising her arms moving her hips to the music. Not needed to look back she knew Sylar hesitated on what to do, finding this outside his comfort zone. Pivoting to the beat Claire faced him speaking directly into his ear again. "Just relax. Move however the rhythms tell you to."

Before she could pull back, Sylar spoke into her other ear, "You're at a rhythm advantage, cheerleader."

Her own laughter was drowned out as she raised her arms once more. Closing her eyes she paid attention to her other senses. Inhaling sweat drenched air she grew slightly light headed, relishing the suffocating pressure on her lungs as she twirled her hips in the opposite direction she had been going. The incredible heat from the room chilled in comparison the heat radiating from the body directly in front of her. Opening to her eyes back up Claire found his fixated on her. Every confrontation they had, she couldn't remember the last time his eyes were so dark.

His body not quite up against her and his hands hovered just over her arms. Claire was positive to anybody else watching they were in complete contact, but in a bizarre way he was keeping his distance. What felt like pinpricks danced on her arms where his hands lingered. Glancing down she saw tiny, blue electrical sparks escaping his fingertips, but Sylar didn't noticed. He was too concentrated on her.

The not quite contact he teased her with wasn't enough and it was driving her mad.

Following Gretchen's advice, Claire took initiative sliding her hands up and around his neck pulling in so there was no space between them. Once they connected Sylar clamped onto her arms so she felt the bits of electricity coursed throughout her body. Dropping his forehead to hers, Sylar closed his eyes and sighed.

Claire could feel his breath tickling her face and was certain she was doing the same to him. Also closing her eyes she savored the moment, not even sure if they were moving anymore. It didn't really matter because she felt completely comfortable in the heat with Sylar all around her.

How had this happened?

Claire felt his head adjust so his mouth hovered so close hers. His hot breath mingled with her awaiting her permission.

Just as Claire moved to close the gap a giant tremor shook the earth. It was enough to not only knock everyone off their feet, but force the hanging lights and sound speakers to collapse. Terrified screams replaced the missing music as the club plunged into complete black. The only reason Claire knew Sylar still had a grip on her was the electrical pulses that hit her skin.

Tugging her arm up, Claire was eventually able to stand on shaky legs as the earthquake continued. She felt Sylar hold her closely around the waist before flying out the exit into the night.

Once outside, he hovered above the ground still holding onto her tightly. Buildings shook for several more seconds before becoming still once again. Floating back down to earth, Claire brushed her sweaty hair out of her face surveying the devastation. Several of the buildings had crumbled in places; one down the street had fallen completely. "That lasted way too long to be an earthquake."

"Or at least a natural one," accused Sylar, also scanning the disheveled street.

"Samuel," she agreed. "But what would make him lose control like that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Really not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: At the moment it looks like this is going to be about 14 chapters, but I'm still tweaking the ending. Anyhoo, here's a short chappie, but I'll be posting again on Saturday.

* * *

Claire sighed scratching her neck. Ever since the earthquake the previous night she had been agitated and a little moody. The dorm still stood intact, but everything had fallen off shelves and desks in all rooms. Unfortunately, classes hadn't been canceled so both Claire and Gretchen had to leave their room an utter mess.

And her moodiness also stemmed from that kiss that had been interrupted.

She groaned thinking of it again, rubbing the back of her neck. Gretchen thankfully had been preoccupied by the tremors and state of the dorm that she hadn't had a chance to ask what happened between her and Sylar.

Stepping around the piles of trash bags in the hall Claire unlocked her door, not looking as she tossed her book bag on her bed. The loud "Ooph!" made her spin around and shriek. Sylar sat up off her bed dropping the bag to the floor.

The happiness to see him was overshadowed by her annoyance of being startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Gretchen said I could wait here for you."

"Not your smoothest entrance," she replied, sitting on the foot of her bed. "Sorry about how everything looks."

"It's fine."

Scooting back to lean against the wall Claire sighed. "I really wish I had a number for The Carnival. To ask what happened or even just to know they're okay." Remembering her short time there, she looked over to Sylar. "What did you think of it? The Carnival, I mean."

Sitting up beside her, he delayed his answer. "My memories there are fuzzy since I was there when my mind was split. But everyone had a purpose and they embraced it. They thrived in their roles and supported each other." He confessed softly. "Their bond was something to be envious of."

"I know." Slipping his hand into hers she shared in his revelation. "When I was there the first time Samuel showed me his plans to create an Eden. He found a man who could manipulate plant growth, so the valley transformed into a paradise." Leaning her head on her shoulder, Claire sighed. "Even though he's hiding something else, it's a nice plan. Giving people with abilities a safe place."

"It would be nice if it wasn't so difficult to find them."

"Not unless you have a compass guide." Going over to her desk, Claire pulled the compass out of a drawer presenting it in her right hand. Sylar came over to where she stood. She flipped open the cover, both watching as the rapid spinning arrow stopped suddenly pointing just to the left of her. "Sometimes it's nice to remember there's a place you can go where you'll be accepted no matter what."

Placing his hand over hers, Sylar closed the compass. He took his fingers to lift her chin up to face him. "What makes you think you aren't accepted?"

There wasn't anything particularly sexy or alluring about the way he said it, but his tone of voice made the statement genuine.

That was the reason Claire took a quick step towards him, pressing her lips to his. Sylar's initial shock was taken care of promptly as his arms snaked around her waist holding her firmly against himself. Claire gripped his shirt with her right hand while her left reached up to wrench his head closer to her. Gasping for air she opened her mouth, giving him opportunity to explore it. The only sound the room held was their frantic pants for air as the two grasped at each other more.

That was why Claire barely heard the knock on her door. "Ignore it," she whispered, in between kisses. "I locked it when I came in." She was able to disregard the knocking once more, as she was happily distracted by Sylar's mouth trailing up her jaw. But the voice she heard made her freeze all actions cold in their tracks.

"Claire?" asked Noah, knocking once again. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, crap." Pushing Sylar away she couldn't help but panic slightly, frantically looking around the room. "Can you go out the window? Or hide in the closet? Or –"

Catching her head in his hands, Sylar kissed her once more causing her spine to melt slightly. How could such a simple kiss like that make her so weak? "Answer the door."

"Claire?" knocked Noah. "I can hear someone in there."

"But what about –"

"Just answer the door."

His incredible calm bothered her, but she went ahead and turned to the door. Opening it a crack she beamed. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to have lunch, remember?"

"That was supposed to be Thursday," she corrected, inwardly cursing his inability to tell time.

"And it is Tuesday, isn't it." Looking apologetic, Noah continued. "Is today a bad time? I could come back on Thursday if its better."

"No, today's fine. Just let me grab my bag." Swinging the door closed, Claire expected it to click, but Noah pushed it wide open. "No!"

"Hello, Noah," came Gretchen's voice from behind Claire. She swallowed the anxious laugh that bubbled from her throat. Of course. Shape-shifter. Duh.

"Hello, Gretchen," greeted Noah, before turning back to his daughter. "Claire, is everything alright?"

Taking a moment to catch up she nodded. "Yeah. I'm just really embarrassed about the room. That's all." Smiling tightly, she picked up her purse.

"It's not that bad." Noah switched back to address the other person in the room. "You're more than welcome to join us if you'd like."

Gretchen's form shook her head. "No, I have to be somewhere else about now, so I'm going to go." Waving, 'Gretchen' exited the room. "See you later, Claire. Bye Noah."

Once Sylar left Claire exhaled a long breath she didn't know she was holding. "Dad, would you mind waiting in the lobby? I just want to freshen up real quick."

"No problem," smiled Noah, leaving her alone.

Claire let out another long sigh. This thing with Sylar certainly wasn't going to be easy, that was certain. Grabbing a change of clothes from the closet Claire saw a single stemmed red rose sitting on her desk. Picking it up, she inhaled the fragrance deeply.

Wouldn't be easy, but in the end more than worth it.

***

Noah walked around the lobby a few times waiting for his daughter. He had been extremely relieved when his Claire-Bear called saying she wanted to have lunch, even though he had caught the wrong day. Lauren had been right, burnt bridges could be rebuilt.

"Hi-ya, Mr. B!" He turned around surprised to see Gretchen standing behind him, backpack over her shoulder. "Are you here to see Claire?"

"Yes, I am." He paused looking back to the stairs, checking if his daughter came down. "I thought I just saw you upstairs."

Appearing perplexed, Gretchen shook her head. "No, I've been at class the past two hours. I'm actually just cutting through to get to my next one."

Panic clenched Noah's stomach as he smiled tightly. The Gretchen in the dorm room hadn't been Gretchen. "Well, it was good to see you anyway."

Waving enthusiastically she headed down the hall. "Later, Mr. B!"

Also waving farewell, Noah pulled out his phone hitting speed dial. "It's me. Sylar's already made contact with her." Waiting, he listened to the reply. "I'm not sure if she realizes it yet." Again, he listened to the response pinching his forehead to relieve tension. "Angela, it would help if you just told me what you saw." Glancing up he saw Claire bounding down the stairs. "I have to go, but I'll try to get her to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Do not own.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the comments guys! You are made of awesome!

* * *

Handing the menus to the waitress, Noah looked at his daughter. "So any boys in your life?"

Claire choked on the water she had drunk, desperately thinking of a way to move the subject along. Blinking through the tears, she rasped, "You came to lunch so we could talk boys?"

"Well, it's been over a month since we really talked. I don't know if there's anyone new in your life."

"No, no one new." In order to avoid the question Claire turned the tables. "You know, every guy related question you ask, I get to ask one about your girlfriend."

"Lauren is not my girlfriend," answered a flustered Noah, suddenly finding his tie loose.

"Not fun is it?" she laughed. Taking the opportunity to skip ahead in conversation she asked, "Do you know anything about the earthquake last night?"

"You mean besides the fact it shook the entire eastern half of North America?"

"It wasn't natural."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"We think it was Samuel."

"Who's we?"

Claire tried not to let her mistake register on her face. She had to be careful what she said around him. "Gretchen and me. Mostly I theorized and she agrees." Biting her lip, she hesitated to share about her time at The Carnival. Considering the fact she going to keep Sylar a secret from him for a time, she relented. "I went back to visit The Carnival after break."

She could see the frown he was trying to suppress. "Did Samuel do something that made you suspect him?"

"Sort of. Some of the people there are scared of him, but they can't leave."

"It's a cult," replied Noah matter of factly.

Shaking her head, Claire continued, "He may have made it that, but The Carnival doesn't have to be one. Samuel's offering people a place to go to use their abilities without fear. He's even picked a section of land and made it habitable so people like us can live a normal life." She paused so she could pick the correct words, "But it feels like he has another motive. Like his plan goes one step beyond that."

"Do you have any idea what that might be?"

"No." Sitting back defeated she shook her head. Remembering Lydia's terror her thoughts turned to Amanda. "But while I was there I helped a girl regain control of her powers."

Their conversation was put on hold as their food was delivered. After the waitress left again, Noah inquired, "Really? What was she?"

"A fire starter of sorts. I went to see this girl's mother and found her making a trailer catch on fire." Claire took a drink of her chocolate milk. "Helping her and helping Tracy, it made me think that I found a purpose for my power. The ones with the dangerous abilities I could help them gain control since I can't be harmed."

"You want to council people with abilities?" he asked, looking at his daughter in a new light.

"Yeah. Maybe I could major in psychology or psychiatry so I could understand therapy techniques."

Smiling proudly he settled stating. "Sounds like you're figuring out what you want in life." Sitting straight up, Claire focused on her food feeling her face grow warm. That was what Sylar had been asking her a month prior. Blushing as she thought of him, she shoved a fry in her mouth. "Claire-Bear, is there something wrong?" Noah reached across the table to gently touch her arm. "You've been jumpy ever since I picked you up."

"I'm fine Dad. Promise." Gripping her arm tighter, she could see him hesitating to say something. "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath he pushed forward. "Sylar's been following you."

A visible jolt went though her body along with waves of alarm. Did he know? No, if he knew about her and Sylar she was positive this conversation would not be proceeding in such a calm manner. "Why do you say that?"

"Angela called me after a vision. It involved you and Sylar." A rather large lump formed in her throat. Did Angela know? Why hadn't she told her dad?

"What was in the vision?"

"She won't tell me," confessed Noah. The tension in her shoulders lessened slightly, but that didn't tell her what Angela knew. "Have you noticed him anywhere? Anything suspicious?"

Claire experienced a brief internal battle. This fresh relationship with her father made her not want to lie to him, but there was absolutely no way she was going to admit that he had interrupted a make out session with Sylar. "I'm not frightened of him anymore," settled Claire. "I'm tired of living with so much hate and fear and anger, so I've just let it all go."

"You're forgiving Sylar?" asked Noah dubiously.

"I just don't want to live with that pain anymore," she evaded, yet still telling the truth.

Though he still was not convinced, the rest of the meal switched to comfortable chatter. When finished, the two exited the restaurant stopping as a black car pulled up to the sidewalk. "What a surprise," muttered Noah as the backseat window rolled down revealing Angela Petrelli.

Claire looked accusingly at her dad. "Did you invite her?"

"No, dear, I came of my own accord," assured Angela. "Your roommate is quite adept in giving directions." She opened the door scooting over. "I would appreciate it if I could give you a ride back to your dorm."

"Why don't you go with her?" suggested Noah, looking less than happy. "I'll just grab a cab from here." Giving her a firm hug before Claire could oppose. "Maybe she'll talk about that vision of hers," he suggested under his breath.

Returning with a knowing grin she agreed. "Love you, Dad." He kissed her on the top of the head before she slid into the leather seats.

As soon as the car pulled away from the curb Angela's first words were, "I had no idea you were such a fan of red roses."

Finding the car suddenly very small, Claire worked to control her breathing while trying not to appear nervous.

"How long have you been in physical contact with Sylar?"

Eyes growing incredibly wide, Claire flat out denied it. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, cut the crap, Claire," snapped the older woman, stress evident on her face. "I've seen the two of you in my dreams. In Technicolor. So I know that you are enjoying yourself. My actual question is; what are your intentions for this affair?"

Eyes growing wider she stumbled out an answer. "I – I don't know?" Why wasn't she screaming at her? Throwing her out of the car? Clawing at her with those perfectly manicured nails? "We're still testing the waters ourselves."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"What! God, no!" Claire flushed shrinking down in her seat mortified, inwardly hoping no one else would ask that question when their relationship became more public.

Angela reached over brushing away her blonde hair. Touching a rose earring, a hint of a smile graced her lips. "Every time I see the two of you in my visions these earrings always dazzle." Claire blinked, allowing her brain to grip to the situation.

"Aren't you mad at me? Disappointed?"

"Of course I am, dear," she replied, gently patting her hand twice. "However, I've seen where this coupling leads to and I'm not foolish enough to stop it."

"Sorry, I'm highly confused right now." Rubbing her face to catch up, Claire apologized. "Just to clear up, you're telling me that you're alright a relationship between me and Sylar?"

"Absolutely support it," she responded simply.

"Why? I would think you should be one of the loudest protestors."

Fixing an imaginary hair out of place she expanded. "If you continue on the path you and Sylar have begun, you will do so much for our kind. Especially the lost ones. Shelter them, give them purpose, help them not live in fear. You will succeed where The Company failed."

"If I stay with him it will be because I want to. Not for the greater good," she clarified immediately. She looked at her grandmother in disbelief. "I'm sorry if I feel like you're tricking me somehow. Like you're looking for revenge on Sylar."

"Claire, I am being sincere. Especially since what the two of you will accomplish is the very thing I and my peers swore to do nearly fifty years ago." As an afterthought she added, "Plus with the fuss your father and my son will make; you will appreciate me in your corner."

The car slowed as it reached its destination. Finding comfort in her words, Claire threw her arms around Angela's neck. "Thank you." She opened the car door and slid out.

"And Claire," finished Angela. "Even though I support this, I am still quite furious at your boyfriend, so do not expect me to be very pleasant to him next time we meet."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Really not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: More sexy goodness for you guys… *cheer!*

A/N 2: My friend Sheila, I don't find you nosy. I just picked your name because we were talking the day I wrote this. ^_^;

* * *

The next day, Claire returned from class to find Sylar once again lounging in her bed. This time she expected him as he had called. "Am I going to have to request a bigger bed?"

"No, it's plenty big." Not moving over, he tapped a small space to his left. Exhaling loudly Claire flopped down next to him. Her head resting on his chest, enjoying the way it rumbled when he talked. "Did Noah suspect anything yesterday?"

"Not at all," started Claire, looking up at him. "But Angela showed up. She took me to the side, letting me know that she knows about us."

"What?" Sylar began to sit up, Claire's arm stopping him.

"The freakier part is that she is completely fine with us."

Relaxing back again, tense fingers petted her hair. "Feels like a trick."

She shook her head. "I know it does, but she was being honest." Remembering her final promise she added, "Just don't be shocked if she becomes physically violent with you the next time you see her."

"That's fair," Sylar conceded, still stroking her hair.

The close contact was calming after a stressful few days. Her mind wandered to her college plans and what Angela had told her. It seemed almost perfect that the two matched up at the same time. Her grandmother's support was the tiniest bit daunting, but Angela was convinced that Sylar's path followed hers and that was enough for Claire. "Do you want to do a real dinner?"

Studying her face for any sign for a joke Sylar asked, "You mean like a date?"

"Well, yeah," she replied blushing. Busying herself by twiddling one of his shirt buttons between her fingers she admitted, "I want us to get used to us, if that makes any sense."

"Not really."

"If we get comfortable with each other in public, in front of other people; maybe the transition for…other people won't be as harsh." When he didn't reply immediately, Claire shook her head dismissing her suggestion. "Never mind, it was a stupid idea."

"I never said it was stupid," he clarified. "I've just never…"

Propping her chin on his chest, she stared at him in disbelief. "You've never gone on a date?"

"Officially, no."

"No way!" she exclaimed, entertained by his admission. "Have you…you know?" embarrassed, she raised her eyebrows to get her implication across.

Smirking at her delivery, Sylar didn't look at her as he answered. "Yes, I have."

"Oh," was her only response. Surprised by his answer, yet not at the same time; Claire couldn't help but feel anxious and just a bit jealous.

Looking back at her, he proposed, "You want to do a date tonight?"

Putting her question behind her, Claire nodded a sharply. Scooting up a bit, she murmured into his neck, "Dinner would be wonderful."

Feeling ecstatic and forward, she allowed her teeth to graze over his jugular. Jaw locked by the sudden ambush he gripped her arms, maneuvering her so he could claim her mouth. His hands took a hold of her hair, messing it in all directions. The odd angle made it difficult to reach, so Claire spun around so she could straddle him.

This action made Sylar rasp out, "Isn't this a little backwards from how a date should go?" Giggling, Claire began to flick the buttons of his shirt trailing wet kisses down where a new patch of skin was revealed. Having only a few buttons to go, she gasped as he pulled her back up so he could kiss her properly. His hands tickled as he began to explore up her top. Biting his bottom lip made him grunt, clawing at her back.

That was when the phone in her back pocket rang. "Dammit!" hissed Claire, teeth letting go of his lip.

Sylar chuckled at her frustration. His hands hadn't stopped wandering up under her shirt. "Just ignore it," he suggested, pulling her back down to a kiss.

"I would, but remember last time we were interrupted?" She let her lips linger on his as the phone continued ringing. "I have to take it." Bringing it up to her ear Claire clicked the talk button without checking the name. "Hello?" she inquired she allowed Sylar to suck on her lips. She sat straight up however when she heard her uncle's voice. "Peter? Is everything okay?"

Groaning Sylar thumped his head back onto the pillow. "Unbelievable," he murmured.

Grinning, she slipped off of him to walk around the room. "You're where? In the lobby?" Looking at the man in her bed in alarm she motioned for him to get up. "No, no, no, don't come up. I'll come down to see you." Nodding, she continued, "Yup, see you in a few." Clicking end Claire looked straight up. "Dammit!" she cursed again.

Brushing her hair down with her fingers, Claire slid on a jacket while Sylar stood re-buttoning his shirt. "How do I look?"

"Not ravaged enough."

Ticking her head, throwing him a scolding look she pointed out, "Ravaged is not how I want Peter to see me."

Chuckling, Sylar briefly kissed her. Pressing his forehead to hers he suggested, "Postpone until tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good." Her heart fluttered in anticipation. She pressed her lips to his under the pretense of a good-bye kiss, but he recaptured it when she tried to pull away. The small action made Claire forget about what she was supposed to be doing as she flicked his teeth with her tongue. The small growl that broke away from Sylar snapped her back to reality. "I need to go." Stepping backwards to the door, the two remained lip locked. Back bumping the door knob she twisted to open it, tearing away from him.

Outside she locked the door, Claire turned around to give him one last peck. Sylar was the first leave and Claire stared after him smiling, savoring the normalcy of the moment.

Skipping down to the lobby, Peter stood up to greet his niece with a big hug. "It's good to see you Claire."

"You too." Pulling back, her boundless smile did not disappear. "What's the reason for the visit?"

Before he could answer the ground shook for a few seconds causing the ceiling lights to sway and several students to panic. The tremor was slight enough to where Claire and Peter could support each other by only grasping onto each other's arms. Once ending, Peter flipped back some hair from his eye, "Well, that was unusual."

"Or someone got angry."

At that moment Claire's neighbor entered the lobby waving at her. "Hey, Claire! Weird earthquake, yeah?" Inwardly she groaned; it was Sheila, the overly nosy girl on their floor. "By the way, I saw you looked pretty happy coming out of your room with that guy."

"Sheila!" she exclaimed with wide eyes as she gestured to the highly amused man standing to her right. "This is my uncle, Peter. Peter, this is Sheila."

Shaking hands in greeting, Sheila looked Peter up and down. "Wow, you've got all sorts of gorgeous men in your life."

Coughing loudly to cover his flustered laugh, Claire winced wishing she would just go away, "Did you miss the 'uncle' part?"

Shrugging she walked off, but not before giving Peter one more once over.

"Wow," muttered Claire, rubbing her temples. Had Sheila completely spilled the beans, she may have killed her herself.

The amused smirk hadn't wiped itself off of Peter's face. "Happy coming out of your room with a guy?"

"You know what," she started, fed up. "Yes, I did have a man in my room. He's my boyfriend. I was making out with him. I have a date with him tomorrow. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," he replied, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was in college too, I know how that goes." She highly doubted he'd be so nonchalant if he knew who her boyfriend was. Walking with her out the front to a bench he attempted to ask questions about it. "Do you like this guy?"

"Yes, I do. Quite a lot." Seeing a plan forming in his mind she cut off his train of thought, "No, you are not going to see him for awhile." Not at all in the mood to explain Sylar, Claire switched topics. "So why are you here?"

A sad grin slipped into place. "A friend of mine disappeared recently," admitted Peter, sitting down on the outdoor bench. "I just needed a familiar face I could trust."

Recognizing the dejected look on his face, she also sat down. "Who was she?"

"How'd you know she was a she?" Waving a dismissive arm, he continued, "Girl thing. Got it." Again, he flipped his hair back. "Her name's Emma. She worked at the same hospital I did and she was just…so full of life. I really leaned on her after Nathan died."

Squeezing his arm comfortingly, Claire requested, "Tell me about her."

"Emma is…priceless." Peter sheepishly looked down, his grin growing wider the more he talked about her. "She's clever, funny, gorgeous. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her." As he talked his hands became part of the conversation. "She has an ability. Sound looks like colors to her. I've seen them too and the waves are beautiful. Last time I saw her she was learning how to manipulate the sound waves, use it like telekinesis."

"I guess she's deaf too." Shocked she was correct, Claire pointed to his hands. Struggling to remember from her childhood, she signed, "You're signing as you talk."

More bewildered than before, a pleased Peter asked, "How do you know how to sign?"

"My next door neighbor growing up was deaf," she replied, shrugging. "We all picked up some to communicate with them."

"I learned for Emma."

Heart reaching out to him she observed, "It sounds like you really love her."

Smile falling, he came back, "Well, now she's gone."

"Do you know why?"

"Her mom said she didn't get back into med school, but I can't see that being her reason to run."

A depressing silence washed over them. "That's it," Claire stood, patting him on the back. "Let's go do something fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Bowling? Movies? I don't care. I'm just tired of seeing you mope."

Letting out a brief laugh, he agreed. "Let's go bowling then." Walking down the sidewalk for awhile, Peter suddenly commented, "Did your boyfriend get you those earrings?"

The startled blonde brushed her finger over them. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You keep fiddling with them." Giving a supportive smile, "He must be a good guy."

Laughing at the irony, Claire twisted them again. "Well, I think so at least."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Really not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Yeah, I'm not happy about the death last Monday… *tear*

* * *

Claire walked through Hunt's Park entirely relaxed. That could have something to do with Sylar's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. Leaning into him more she reflected on the past few weeks. Their dates had become a regular thing several times a week. The roses were also a regular occurrence. He tended to give her one on days they didn't see each other, which Claire appreciated as a reminder of them when they were apart. She could not believe how comfortable they were with each other, how compatible they were; something that Gretchen constantly mentioned.

A cloud came over her thoughts. The longer their relationship continued, the more important it was to tell her family. And the longer she waited, the harder they would take the news.

Sylar suddenly stopped walking and she looked up at him worried. All night he had been distant. "Why are you with me?" he asked, moonlight bouncing off his hair.

"Because we're on a date," offered Claire lamely. "Where is this coming from?"

"I should be the one person in this world you hate, so why are you with me?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," he growled. Backing up slightly Claire hit a tree. She wasn't scared of him, she was scared at what he was implying. "Something happened here and you changed your mind. What was it?"

Claire glanced around to see where they were. It was the same place where she was going to stab him. "I don't hate you," she replied, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"But why?" he exclaimed frustrated, an angry gleam in his eyes. He pointed to the ground, "You had me pinned, right there. You were going to kill me when something switched, what was it?"

Fury flared in her chest. "You want me to go back to hating you, is that what you want?"

"No," rushed out Sylar coming closer to her, hands moving to grasp her arms. She noticed blue sparks flying from his fingertips. "Where did that rage go?"

"Well, it's starting to come back right now," Claire snapped back, animosity rising up.

Gripping her arms tighter, anger setting more into his features. "I can feel that, so why are you staying with me? Why aren't you off with somebody that will make you feel less complicated?"

"Because I love you!" she screamed, slapping his hands off of her. As soon as the words left her, she gasped covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she faltered, frozen where she stood.

The blank expression on Sylar's face was unreadable making her blood run cold. Bringing a hand up he lightly traced over her hair. "You aren't lying." He wasn't upset anymore, but was he happy? He still wasn't reflecting any emotion. Touching his fingertips to her chin, Sylar made her look at him. "Say it again."

"I love you," Claire breathed so quietly, she could scarcely hear herself. As soon as she uttered the words aloud again, her heart fluttered. "I love you," she said again louder, a slow grin growing. Her heart once again thumped an extra beat, tickling her chest. "I'm in love with you." A laugh of complete joy bubbled up as she again covered her mouth, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. However, the still vacant Sylar troubled her. "Are you not okay with that –"

Her response was Sylar grasping the back of her neck to draw her in as he hungrily attacked her mouth. The intensity which he came at her with was unlike any he had before. Whatever his issue had been dissipated as he shoved her into the tree, not separating from her for breath. Growing weak at the knees from his welcomed assault, Sylar pressed her more against the tree to keep her standing up. When he pulled back, Claire reached up with a shaky hand to trace his face. "You are impossible," he murmured, amazement shining in his eyes beneath the lust. Dipping in, he stopped just short of her lips. "I love you."

Her entire body shivered when he uttered those words. Mouths connecting once more, Claire gasped as he lifted her up, encouraging to hook her legs around his waist. Lifting herself up she clutched onto his head, messing up his hair. She felt his interest as he took the opportunity to slide one hand along her bare leg to the edge of her skirt. Tingles of pleasure hummed throughout her body.

Pulling back just enough to gasp for air Claire licked her lips. Gazing into his eyes, she saw them black with desire. Judging by her heaving chest and the pull in her stomach, she was certain she held the same look. Her own confidence and yearning urged her to suggest, "Do you want to come back to my dorm? Gretchen went back home for the weekend."

She could feel his smile as he drifted past her ear. "And what would we do in your dorm?"

"Oh, I don't know," answered Claire, heat rushing to her face from both embarrassment and his tongue on her neck. Searching for an answer she impulsively blurted out, "Play Scrabble?"

Feeling him stop, Sylar leaned back letting her down, an entertained gleam on his face. "Scrabble?" She bit her lip to stifle the giggle that was close to breaking free. Leaning towards her his voice rumbled, "I would love to play Scrabble with you."

Not being able to stop herself Claire snickered at the poor innuendo. Joining in her laughter, Sylar took her arm and started to lead her out of the park. She didn't move and pulled her arm away. At his concerned look, she rushed to clarify. "I know that you know, but I've never…played Scrabble," she admitted, nerves bunching up in her stomach. "So, could you go easy?"

Smirking, he pulled her into a hug. His answer in her ear made her heart beat fast in anticipation. "I can spell very slowly. And I am going to make sure that you win. Again. And again. And again," he assured.

As the pair began walking away from the tree, Sylar wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind, nibbling her neck. Shrieking at the tickling sensation, Claire smacked at his forearms shouting, "Stop!"

A whooshing sound blasted past her ears as Sylar was ripped from around her. Eye's following the path of wind that blew, she had just enough time to see a man crashing Sylar into the ground.

After landing a few punches, she saw Peter fly backwards as Sylar telekinetically pushed him thirty feet back. "Peter! What are you doing!" Ignoring Claire he ran forward throwing balls of electrical charges. Sylar deflected them with his mind also advancing into the fight. "Cut it out! Both of you!"

By the time she had reached them, Peter had been charging his hands before landing punches, leaving the smell of charred flesh in the air. Though his face healed fast enough, Sylar continued to push the other man back with his mind while attempting to divert electrical bolts. Close enough to the battle, Claire tried to put herself between the two men in an attempt to get them to end. "Claire, get out of the way!" Peter absorbed the power of telekinesis with his most recent punch and he forced her back.

Flying through the air, Claire landed on her back. Hearing a cracking sound in her back, she shifted her weight to pop her spine back into place. Sitting up just in time she saw Sylar restraining Peter down to the ground with his mind. She saw his lips moving, but couldn't hear as she was too far away.

But she would recognize that psycho, empty look on his face anywhere.

Running to stop him from killing her uncle, fear pumped through her as she helplessly watched as Sylar lifted his finger and tilt his head preparing to slice his head off.

Skidding to a halt, Claire gripped the front of Sylar's coat. "Stop this, please," she begged, but the murderous gleam in his eyes didn't even tick towards her.

"Claire, why are you reasoning with him?" exclaimed Peter from the ground. "He's a monster."

"Peter, stay the hell out of this," she warned, still focusing on Sylar. He hadn't moved for the kill, so she desperately hoped some part of him registered her. Managing to get him to move back a bit, she again tried to snap him out of his trance.

"Sylar, look at me, please." No response. Gripping his cheeks with both hands she forced his head to turn to her. "Look. At. Me." Recognition sparked somewhere in his eyes, so she continued.

"Do you remember what we told each other less than five minutes ago? I am not going anywhere. You've been asking me what I want, but what I need is you." Chest filling with sorrow, she pointed to Peter. "But if you end him or anyone I care about, that's the last straw. I don't think I could ever forgive you." Claire choked on her words, still holding onto his face. "And I don't think I can live with that." Leaning up she pressed her lips to his.

Whether it was her kiss or Peter's colorfully vocal protesting, Sylar began to move on his own. Blinking slowly out of his trance as his breathing returned to normal, he touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry," he murmured, rubbing her shoulders.

"It's okay," sniffed Claire, stroking his stubbly cheek with her thumb. "You're back now." As the stress of the moment dissipated she allowed herself to relax into him.

"Claire, you had better explain to me what is going on right now!" bellowed Peter from the ground.

"I need to talk to him," she informed, closing her eyes to mentally prepare for the argument ahead.

"I'm not leaving."

"I didn't ask you to leave; I just said that I need to talk to Peter." Sylar kissed her forehead. Allowing his lips to linger on her, she knew he was taunting Peter judging by his once more colorful protests. "You're going to have to let him up too."

"He comes after me again I am putting him right back where he was." Lifting his finger, Peter shot up to a standing position.

"Son of a bitch, I am going to rip you apart!" He stepped threateningly towards Sylar as Claire hurried to hold him.

"Peter, back off," she pleaded as she pushed him back. Behind her she felt Sylar walk away to give them more space. "If you're going to yell at someone, yell at me. What are you even doing here?"

"I came by to visit and much to my surprise found Sylar attacking you."

"In case you hadn't figured it out that wasn't an attack, it was a fondle."

Shuddering, he defended, "No, he made you do that. Some kind of mind control or something."

"He didn't make me do anything, Peter." Sighing, she admitted the one thing that would send him over the edge. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" he repeated in disbelief. The deafening silence that blared made her feel ill as realization dawned on him. "Claire, you do remember what he's done?"

"Of course, I do, and I've dealt with it –"

"Dealt with it?" As Peter shouted at her, she swept her hair back. "Claire, this is not something that just gets dealt with. He is a murderer, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't. That's why I came over to save your ass while you were pinned to the ground," she vented, not appreciating being the punching bag in the conversation.

"And yet you're dating him," he sneered.

"Yes. He can control himself, he just needs a reminder at times."

Turning away he rubbed his face in frustration. First thing Peter asked when he faced her again was her favorite question. "Have you slept with him?"

Scoffing, Claire retorted, "You know, whether we have or not, you should not a question that you really don't want to hear the answer to." She swore she could hear Sylar snicker behind her.

"How could you?" Peter completely lost it. "Living such a hypocritical life. You were the only one left that I trusted and you hide this huge secret from me."

"I never lied to you, Peter," she clarified.

"He killed Nathan," he uttered in an empty voice. "Slit his throat and crushed his consciousness into oblivion." Hard eyes aimed at Claire as he pointed accusingly at Sylar. "And you're acting like a tramp by screwing that man."

Breath knocked out of her as though she had been punched in the gut, Claire smacked Peter as hard as she could across the face. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me that way again."

It took Claire a moment to realize the yell of pain Peter let out was not from her, but from his forearm. Concern for him instantly replaced her anger as she helped roll up his sleeve.

There was a tattoo of a spinning compass.

"Sylar," called Claire, "come take a look at this." Peter, still hissing in pain, made an effort to get away, but she held his arm firmly.

The other man briskly walked over, inspecting the tattoo, immediately recognizing where it had come from. "Did a woman give this to you?" asked Sylar.

Peter tightened his lips, not responding.

"Dammit, Peter, answer him. It's a relevant question."

Setting his jaw he reluctantly replied, "I don't know. It just appeared one day."

Wracking her brain, she asked, "Did you meet anyone peculiar that day? What did they look like?"

Thinking back, Peter slowly nodded, "Yeah, there was this man; a William Hooper. Middle aged, kind of dark hair, a little bit of an Irish accent."

"Samuel," Claire decided. "But why would he call you now?"

"I don't think he did," said Sylar, still observing the tattoo. "Your base power is still rooted in empathy. The ink manifests itself into a form by experiencing strong emotions. The compass represents something for those who are lost." Amused, he ticked his head. "How does it feel hitting rock bottom?"

She rolled her eyes at the unhelpful comment as Peter ripped his arm away. "Your dad had a compass like this, only it was broken."

"It wasn't broken, it only works with people who have gifts."

"I need to talk to him. Does he know where it leads to?"

"Yeah, I do too. It leads to a carn – What are you doing?" Peter leaned in grasping Sylar's arm and backed off just as quickly. "Peter, please don't!"

"I need answers. And quite frankly Noah deserves to know." With that, he shot up in the sky.

Thinking of nothing better to say, Claire shouted after him, "Tattle tale!" Before she could process what was happening, Sylar firmly held her before flying up after Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Really not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Ugh, this fight scene took me for-ev-a to get the way I wanted. Hope it makes sense!

A/N 2: I have been trying all flipping day to get this up! Guh! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Not pausing to knock, a breathless Claire barged into her dad's apartment. Lauren was looking at Peter's forearm while Noah was clicking away at the laptop. "Claire?"

Focusing on Peter she asked, "How did you beat us? You had like a fifteen second lead."

Scornfully he snorted, "When you're a hoarder of powers you don't have time to completely master all of them."

Noah stood, walking over to his daughter. "What are you doing here?" Glancing at her little black dress he added, "And dressed so nice?"

Confused relief trickled over her as she looked over at her uncle. "Ball's in your court," he shrugged. "But if you don't say anything now, then I will."

"What is going on here?"

"You tricked me," accused Claire.

He again shrugged. "Only seems fair. Where is he anyway?"

"Where's who?"

"I told him to wait outside." She pulled back her hair, suddenly very hot as she anticipated the emotional explosion that was about to occur.

"Told who?" asked Noah, beginning to get frustrated.

Claire sighed, glaring at Peter, before settling back to her dad. "Sylar." Once she said his name, Lauren and her dad moved for their firearms. "He brought me here."

The other woman in the room halted, turning back towards her. Taking in her dressy attire and lack of fear, she understood the implication. "Ooohhh…"

Completely confused, Noah looked between everyone in the room. Peter's infuriated stance and Lauren's frozen demeanor only added to his alarm. No one speaking up made him yell out, "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Go ahead, Claire," goaded Peter. "Tell him."

"Tell me what!"

As certain as she was in her newly admitted love, she couldn't help but waver under her dad's worried gaze. "Sylar – Sylar and I have been…we've been kind of…dating."

The deafening silence hurt.

Peter tisked shuffling over to the window as Lauren covered her mouth with wide eyes.

Noah, however, remained perfectly still.

"Please say something."

He turned away, rubbing his forehead.

"Dad, please."

"Are you completely insane?" His tone was like a stab in her heart. Disgust, anger, pain all wrapped up in four little words. "How could you? With that monster?"

"He's trying to make amends –"

"He has a funny way of showing that," interjected Peter advancing towards her. "Especially after he tried to kill me tonight."

"But he didn't."

"Only because you were there."

"Yes, exactly. He stopped because I asked him to."

"And what happens when you're not there, Claire?" he demanded, shaking with anger. "Are you going to look the other way when he murders someone else?"

"No, that's not what I mean!" She grabbed her head in frustration. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but Peter kept twisting what she said. Everyone's negative reactions hurt more than she cared to say. What worried her most, though, was how little her dad was saying.

"But you let him look at you and touch you. How can you stand it?"

"Well, which would you be more upset at? Saying I made out my roommate or saying I made out with Sylar, because you know how college can be," Claire argued sarcastically.

"Gretchen?"

"Have you slept with him?" questioned Noah, eerily calm.

"I wouldn't ask that," cautioned Lauren, stepping into the conversation.

"It's fine," Claire assured. "We haven't, no." Her phone began to buzz in her coat pocket, but she ignored it. "But just to let you know, one day you will not like the answer to that question."

"Why don't we deal with this later?" interjected the older blonde. "You came to see us about the compass and Samuel, so why don't we refocus on that –"

Peter cut her off, not done ranting. "Do you believe anyone is going to support you?"

Recalling her grandmother's promise, she answered, "Angela does." Peter snapped his head back as though slapped. The young man wordlessly dropped in a chair. Looking at her dad she continued, "That day we saw her, she told me specifically she supported Sylar and me."

"That long," Noah muttered, his voice still calm, but face etched in rage.

Peter jumped up going to the window. "Where are you going?" Wordlessly he threw it open leaping out into the night. "Peter!"

Her phone buzzing once again, Claire put it up to her ear pressing the talk button. "You have company."

Sylar's serious voice made her click speaker. "Are you sure?"

"I just saw the same man enter your building five times. He hasn't come out yet."

"The multiplier," identified Lauren, grabbing stun guns and cartridges from a black bag.

From the cold anger that had settled in her father's eyes, Claire couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself. It was almost as though he hadn't believed what she had said, but hearing Sylar's voice brought it to reality. Without diverting his attention, he accepted the gun that Lauren handed him. Taking her phone, Noah instructed, "Sylar, an electrical shock to any of the alters will make them disappear. Zap the original, all the alters go."

Hitting the end button, he tossed the mobile back to Claire. She stared at it in disbelief. "You just helped him."

"Greater good, Claire," he said, peeking out the door curtain. "At the moment he is not the biggest threat here."

Throwing the door open wide granted the carnie access to the room. In a blink of an eye, the apartment was filled with five incarnations of the same man. Two appeared behind Lauren's left and right side, one in the doorway by Noah, one just off the Claire's left, and one in the middle of the room. Wasting no time Noah discharged a cartridge into the man before him, Lauren doing the same to the Eli on her left. As the two apparitions faded, they acted to refill their clips.

Lauren was stopped by the other Eli grabbing a hold of her right arm to prevent her from reloading. Throwing a punch in her jaw, the blonde fell to her knees. As he wound up to land another punch, she kicked her high heel directly into his kneecap. When he bent over to grasp his injured knee, Lauren rolled kicking her other heel into the side of his head. Collapsing immediately to the ground, she stood shocking him with the charge. Grinning in success, Lauren yelped as yet another Eli grasped onto her from behind.

While Noah refilled his stun gun, the Eli in the center of the room charged at him. In one impressive move he batted away the weapon and shoved his forearm into Noah's throat, forcing him against the wall. As he struggled, the other man punched him in the side several times. Noah grunted at every blow, eventually managing to pop him in the nose. Releasing Noah he clutched his face, stumbling backwards. Wasting no time Noah grabbed the back of Eli's head slamming it into the table. Papers flew off as Eli bounced off onto the floor, unconscious and disappearing. Adjusting his glasses, Noah turned to retrieve his stun gun only to find another Eli aiming it at him. When the carnie pulled the trigger, he picked up a chair so the shock would be absorbed in the wood. Throwing it down, Noah advanced towards the newest incarnation.

Claire dropped to the ground as her attacker moved to punch her. Reaching down he got a hold of her jacket collar. She tried to pull away from him as he roughly bashed her against the windowsill. Leaning her backwards out the window, Eli also leaned out strangling her with his hands. Though she couldn't feel the pain, her vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen. Unable to breathe Claire clawed at Eli to make him get off, but he wasn't budging. Just before the world went black she reached up to the window, pulling it down with as much force as she could manage. The frame smacked against the back of his neck, causing him to fall down. Coughing as air reentered her lungs Claire slumped onto the floor. Noticing Eli begin stand back up, she grabbed a lamp from a nearby table she slammed it into his head. As that one disappeared, a hand clutched onto her wrist that held the lamp. Claire whipped her head around to find another Eli. He hit her arm against the window which made her drop the lamp. Lifting her up by her jacket lapels, he forced her up along the wall, a satisfied twinge on his face.

Before Eli could do anything more, he fell to the floor. This one did not vanish at her feet, but the alters remaining in the room did.

Sylar stood a few feet away, his hands pointed in her direction and still crackling with electricity. Letting out a thick sigh, Claire straightened her jacket. She sent a relieved smile his way, making him lower his fight stance.

Beginning to smirk back at her, a gun cocked from somewhere in the room. Both looked at Noah who had his firearm aimed at Sylar's head. "Dad! Come on, he just saved us!"

A moan from Eli made Sylar flick a charged bolt on his back. Lauren stepped to the unconscious man. "We need to deal with him first." Noah didn't move, the grip on his gun becoming tighter and tighter. "Noah!" exclaimed Lauren, from her crouched position. "Like you said, who's the bigger threat to deal with at the moment?" Motioning for assistance, Claire helped her lift him up. Reluctantly tucking his gun in its holster, Noah set up a chair.

Taking a belt and several ties, Eli was restrained to a chair, electrical shocks still being sent through his body. "Time to talk," said Noah, sitting in a chair in front of the carnie. "Why are you here?"

"Not answering," he panted, trying to overcome the shocks. Throwing a glare to Sylar, he chuckled, "If you think this is the worst I've been put through, you're dead wrong."

"Why are you here?" asked Noah again.

"No." He hissed as the amperage increased.

Lauren went back to the black bag of holding, extracting a little black case. Opening it revealed a syringe needle and three small vials. "Hold him." His girlfriend held Eli's arm steady as he plunged the needle into his bicep. Looking at his supply, he muttered, "I'm going to need more soon."

As the truth serum worked its way through his veins, Claire shifted her feet, uncomfortable at the potential for torture. Catching Sylar's eye she saw emotion still running through them. She felt at ease knowing that he was still in control of himself. A few moments passed before her father once again asked, "Why are you here?"

Eli struggled to not answer, biting his lips and tensing up. Finally he burst out, "Peter Petrelli."

"Just missed him out the window." Cleaning his glasses, he continued, "Is that because of the compass on his arm?"

Still resisting an answer, Sylar flicked a short bolt onto his thigh. Yelling out, he replied, "Yes! Lydia felt it come up so Samuel sent me to get him."

"Why is he collecting specials?" asked Noah, tone serious.

"I don't know," he conceded through clinched teeth. "Samuel has accepted a lot more people lately. I over hear him talking to Lydia sometimes. He says he's almost got everyone he needs."

Claire stepped forward. "Who else is left?" Her father jumped, obviously forgetting her presence. "You're here for Peter, but who else is there?" Eli started laughing. Furrowing her brow, she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Samuel is mad at you," he taunted, still laughing.

"Why?"

"Because had you actually stayed like he wanted, his top two would be with us now." His head lulled towards the window. "That one so he could have someone to come after and 'save'." He spit the last word sarcastically before lulling his head to Sylar. "And this one so he could have a whore."

Insult burned through Claire's body. Before she could protest Eli's chair toppled over as a result of Sylar punching him in the face, snapping his nose to the side.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I wasn't brilliant enough to think of it first, so not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N:Holy crap! Over 100 reviews! *0_o* Wow, thanks so much you guys! Mind boggling!

A/N 2: So… Anyone for Scrabble? :-P

* * *

"I have people coming to take him," informed Lauren flipping her mobile closed. After Sylar's knockout punch, they had determined no more useful information could be retrieved from Eli. "Sylar, would you mind helping me get him into my black van?" Claire was inwardly thankful. The distraction the other woman provided would allow her time to talk to her father.

He lifted up the right side of the unconscious man taking glance at Lauren. "You look familiar."

"I worked your case in Odessa," she answered simply, situating herself under the left half. "Last time I saw you, you were in a pretty plastic and cinderblock cell."

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "That would be why."

As the two left with the dead weight, Claire picked up some of the files setting them back on the table. Racking her brain for something to say she unnecessarily smoothed out the paper. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I am," Noah answered calmly, face still set in anger. "I'm not completely convinced it's just you."

"There's no mind control, Dad, I promise."

"I'm just trying to understand how you could do this after you shut me out of your life for letting him close in the first place."

"It's because he's not the same man." At his eyeroll she rushed to clarify, "I'm not saying what he did wasn't awful, because it was. I saw a lot of it, and so did you –"

"More than you could possibly know," he hissed out. Claire noticed his grip on the stun gun tightened so greatly that his knuckles turned white. "I hid a lot from you, a lot of what he's done. He likes to manipulate, he likes to lie, and he likes to hurt people. You have been his favorite obsession for years and now you're just giving him what he wants!"

"You weren't there; he isn't driven by the need to kill anymore."

"Sylar is tricking you! Why can't you see that?"

"No, Dad, you're wrong," her drive to stay composed vanished the more he didn't listen. "Sylar wants to be better. He can be better. I'm going to help him do that."

"Even though he's the one who gave you nightmares?"

"I told you at the diner, I just let go of all that."

"He murdered Nathan and Meredith, your birth parents," he pointed out in desperation. Claire felt a tear roll down her face and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Are you really able to look the other way?"

"I'm not looking the other way," she insisted. "I've accepted and been able to move past it."

"How is this any different than it was for Elle?" Startled by the mention of the deceased girl, Claire remained silent. "She burned with hate for Sylar, he executed her father, and she was driven by the need for revenge against him. She looked the other way, let her guard down, let him get close; and he killed her."

Her head pounded as she worked to not cry, his disapproval weighing on her chest. "Elle was a manipulator, you know that."

"That gives him an excuse to slaughter her?"

"I'm not saying it was the right thing!" she yelled, tears finally falling. "Yes, it wasn't easy in the beginning. And yes, I sometimes still have nightmares." Claire swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling through the tears. "But then I see Sylar, I talk to him; and all that uncertainty goes away."

"You're happy," he summed up doubtfully after a moment. "With Sylar."

"Yes, I am happy with him," she replied, that happiness reflecting on her face. "Sylar may have taken away my ability to feel pain, but the past weeks he has made me feel things that I had forgotten how to feel. I don't remember the last time I felt so comfortable with myself. I don't remember the last time I felt so alive."

Noah closed his eyes and looked down. "I don't want you to do this." Claire walked towards him, gently placing her hand on his arm. Her attempt to appease him worked somewhat as he pulled her into a close hug.

"I know," she mumbled against his arm. "But I'm going to."

Releasing her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Noah swallowed and his voice cracked, "I don't know if I'm ever going to be okay with this."

Appreciative for his brutal honesty, Claire couldn't help the stab of disappointment in her gut. Her father's approval was one that she desperately needed. "I know," she choked out.

"Although," he relented after a moment with a grin, "that right hook he landed was impressive." Claire laughed. It would just take time, and a lot of it.

Their touching moment was distracted by a violent quake ripping through the apartment. Stumbling to the window, the two looked out into the alley to find Samuel standing at one end. Squeezing his fists, the ground slowly broke underneath him rumbling towards the other end where Sylar and Lauren held Eli.

Against her father's protests Claire slid onto the fire escape, making her way down. As the cracking earth rushed towards them, Lauren pulled out her firearm aiming it at Samuel. Claire yelled out a warning as she realized there wasn't enough time to fire a shot. Sylar noticed the same thing as he mentally threw her into a doorway and flung himself backwards.

Eli's form remained laying on the pavement in the way of the oncoming earth. As the tremors became too much, Claire wrapped her arms around the ladder to hold on. Peeking over her left shoulder she caught a glimpse of Samuel before the blowing dust became blinding. He looked desperately unhealthy.

Car alarms and barking dogs pierced the eerie silence as the dust settled. Both Carnival members were nowhere to be seen. Letting go of the ladder, Claire fell the remaining two stories. Twisting her ankle, she rolled it back into place before running through the dirty air.

Lauren stumbled out of the doorframe she had been forced into, holding onto her limp left arm. "You alright?" asked Claire, jogging over. Glancing over her right shoulder, she saw Sylar standing as he snapped his elbow back to its proper position. Grunting through the pain he approached the two women.

The older woman hissed through her teeth. "I think my shoulder's dislocated." She tried to wiggle her fingers, but instead cried out.

"Hold her steady," instructed Sylar, gripping onto her left side. Doing as she was told, Sylar popped Lauren's shoulder up and back in one sharp move.

Once again she cried out, just as Noah skidded around the corner of the alley. "Let her go!" he shouted, aiming his gun directly at the dark man.

Stretching herself out, Lauren held up a hand. "I'm fine. They were helping me."

Lowering the weapon, but not putting it away; he came towards them. "Where did they go?"

"Couldn't tell, but Samuel definitely got a hold of the multiplier."

"That wasn't Samuel." All three there looked at Claire as though she had been blind. "I mean, it was Samuel, but he seemed off. He looked sick, like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. Something's wrong with him."

"The seismic activity lately could have something to do with his mood," reasoned Noah.

"Perhaps his increase in power is making him sick," Sylar suggested, ignoring the other man's death glare.

Claire nodded, keeping the conversation moving, "That happened to Peter."

"What would make his power increase so rapidly?" Lauren rotated her still sore shoulder. "He hasn't lived for almost fifty years with it at this level."

Noah nodded slowly, realization dawning on his face. "Maybe that's the pattern we've been missing." Turning towards Lauren he elaborated. "We should check any unusual tectonic shifts that are similar to what we've seen the past few days."

"Then cross reference them to where Samuel was and what his life was like at the time," she finished. Her eyes shifted from the couple on her right to the man on her left. Obviously sensing the sudden tension, she excused herself, "Yeah, I'll just go get started then."

The younger blonde kept looking back and forth between the two men. She desperately wanted to reach out for Sylar's hand, but the death glare her father sent prevented her from doing so. Her mouth became dry the longer the standoff lasted, waiting for one of them to make a move. "We should go," she heard Sylar state, as he pulled her towards him.

"Wait," Noah commanded, as soon as he touched her waist. Obeying, the couple paused, but didn't separate. Addressing Sylar directly, he warned, "I could give you a long list of threats when it comes to my daughter, and in your case most of them have already been fulfilled." He paused to point an accusing finger. "But you make one wrong move around her, I swear I will repeat them all and then some. And you know I am more than capable in following through."

Feeling his arms grip her tighter, she looked up at her boyfriend. With a dark grin on his face, steely eyes remained connected with Noah as Sylar shot up into the sky.

***

Back at the dorm room Claire continued to shake dust out of her hair, laughing while she did so. "You could have answered him."

"Noah is more fun on edge," he conceded, still grinning mischievously in amusement. "Also, I think the world may end when he trusts me."

"Cosmic balance explosion," she stated with fake seriousness. "I understand," After she put her key on her nightstand, Claire rotated back around on one heel. Her eyes twinkled with delight as she slowly shrugged off her jacket allowing it to drop to the floor. At such a drawn out action Sylar's gaze grew dark. His breaths shallowed while he placed his warm hands on her bare shoulders. Her heart fluttered at the touch. She couldn't believe that such simple actions could have a strong pull on them both. "Please stay."

He took a step forward, putting his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply, causing her to shudder in contentment. "You had better be sure, because I won't be able to stop."

Pulling back to look up at him, she murmured, "I'm more sure now than I was two hours ago."

Enough of an incentive for him, Sylar dipped down to claim her lips. Wasting no time she opened her mouth for a quick breath and the opportunity to taste him. The stubble on his face scratched at her, but she more than welcomed it. Clutching her hand to the nape of his neck to pull him closer as both of his hands framed her face. This kiss wasn't desperate like the one earlier, but was instead lazy; as though the pair were taking their time in learning every part of each other.

She squeaked into his mouth as she felt the back zipper of her dress go down, even though his hands were still on her face. "That's cheating," she mumbled into his mouth. Her reply was a satisfied laugh as Sylar stepped back long enough to let the dress fall to the ground leaving her in bra, panties, and four inch black pumps. The entire time his mouth never left hers. His hands trailed down to trace the skin on her back, the new contact making her arch into him. Making quick work of the buttons on his shirt Claire pushed it off his shoulders. While she was distracted by that task, his lips moved to the sensitive area where her neck and ear met.

Every action, every sound built on each other. The sensations crawling down her spine made her grasp at the skin on his chest that caused him growl in response. The growl caused her to emit a gasp which drove him to claw into her back. Claire cried out, not from the pain she couldn't feel, but from the pleasure. Moving back to his mouth she bit onto his lip for a sloppy kiss. A small part of her brain told her this was sadistic, but her body didn't care. Nerve endings screamed to be touched and her brain began to grow foggy with passion. She just wanted Sylar.

Pulling her head back, she hovered her lips just out of his reach. "You haven't asked me what I wanted in awhile." Frustrated from his inability to kiss her properly, Sylar moved his attention to suck under her jaw, ignoring her request. "I mean, I think it's obvious what you want." Brazenly she tugged at his belt buckle while she wrapped her leg up and around his hip. She shifted up and down once against his front. Fingers dug into her side and arm while he groaned to maintain control. Claire licked her lips and slowed her breathing. She was going to have to get to the point before she would not care to reach it. "So why haven't you?"

The range of emotion that Sylar's eyes held still amazed her. Desire hooded them thickly, but beneath that lay concern and adoration. He rasped, "I could never get a clear read off of you."

"It's not like you to give up." Sliding her hand along his arm, she clasped his fingers urging, "Why don't you try it now?"

Closing his eyes, he attempted to concentrate on that power. In order to keep a clear head Claire tried to push the excited nerves in her stomach down. The peaceful look on his face made her heart melt. Not able to resist, she stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

At the sharp intake of breath she knew Sylar found what he was looking for.

Unexpectedly, he swept her legs out from under her and flopped her into the bed. Laying his body flush along hers, he was able to run his hands all along her. The feel of skin against skin was exactly what she needed. All her senses were hyper sensitive as she couldn't help but react to every caress, every groan.

"I love you, too" he exhaled into her ear. Her entire body felt those words as she went stiff in his arms. Four tiny syllables held such a strong response. She hoped with every part of her that would never go away.

Claire's toes curled in her pumps as he rubbed his hand along her thigh bringing it up to his side. When his other hand pressed into her hip bone, she couldn't help but lift her hips into him. It was her turn to claw into his back while he bit along her neck and shoulder.

A buzzing of a phone vibrated on the floor.

The trail of kisses he was leading along her shoulder suddenly dipped down her chest and increased in pressure. "Don't you dare think of answering that," he growled into her skin.

"I don't hear anything," she replied breathlessly.

Chuckling, Sylar pulled her up into his lap so he could show how much he appreciated that answer and her.

There was one thing Claire was absolutely certain of in that moment and as the night wore on.

She felt like a winner.

Several times over.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I wasn't brilliant enough to think of it first, so not mine.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Is it Monday yet?

* * *

Claire laid awake in her moonlit room reflecting on the past few weeks. Most prominent on her mind was the man sleeping heavily behind her. She felt his breathing chest against her back and every breath fluttering her hair. Sylar's arm was wrapped around her waist so his hand could rest on her stomach. It had been something he had started doing over the past week. According to one of her psych books, when a man put his hand on a woman's stomach it was a sign of protection and possession. Claire placed her hand on top of his, pressing it more into her. This was one of the few times she didn't mind feeling owned and protected.

Sighing in his sleep Sylar shifted to his back and she turned so she could face him. Tracing her fingers along his chest, Claire marveled at the lack of marks on his skin. Glancing down at herself, she found no marks on her either. Not surprising given their shared ability, but still odd given their recent activities.

A warm tingle formed in her gut as she remembered the previous night. Growing up, her girlfriends had told her what sex would be like. She and Gretchen had talked at length about sex, but mostly those times had turned into question/answer sessions where she blushed as the other girl shared all her experiences. None of them had mentioned how absolutely liberating it could be.

Flushing she recalled a point during round two, or had it been round three, where Sylar had absolutely lost control. Items in the room levitated, a lamp melted, and electricity poured into her. Reflecting back Claire probably should have been worried, but she had been fascinated and turned on that she was the one who caused such a reaction.

She had been told of the resulting physical and emotional changes. The physical ones held no affect on her, no soreness or pains from their creative love making. But emotionally, Claire felt she was more connected to this man than before. That string that she felt linking them together felt tightly wound around her heart as if there were no room to budge. This was the only place she was supposed to be. Not able to resist, she reached up to lightly trace his thick brow. It scared her how bonded she felt to him. A little snore came out of Sylar's mouth and she grinned. It was a good scared.

A buzzing sound caused Claire to blindly reach for her phone. Leaning away from the warm embrace she was wrapped in, she grabbed it. Though she had been awake for awhile, she answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Claire, it's Peter."

She groaned rubbing her eyes. "Where did you go? And what are you doing calling at," she glanced at green numbers on her nightstand, "5:40 in the morning?"

"My clock says it's after 6:00."

"Well then you're clock is fast."

"I called you last night, but I understand that you didn't want to talk."

"Who is it?" rumbled the naked man next to her.

As she mouthed 'Peter' the other man started talking again. "Is Sylar there with you?"

"Um, yes he is." Claire sighed sitting up, preparing for the lecture that was undoubtedly coming her way.

"Good."

She blinked. "Did you just say, 'Good'?" Sylar sat up so he could hear the conversation.

"Yes, I did. And I'm sorry for how I treated you last night," apologized Peter. He cleared his throat continuing, "I saw my mom after I left. The, um, unpleasant visit ended with me borrowing her ability." The pause he took made Claire hold her breath. "Claire, it's going to be wonderful." The awe that seeped from his tone made her blood run cold. She should have been pleased by his sudden acceptance, but whenever the possible future came up she became uneasy. "The life you two set up, the security you guys offer our kind is practically an ability utopia –"

"Peter, stop," she cut off. She felt Sylar's body stiffen beside her. "Thank you, but I don't want to know. Angela told me some earlier." Sylar slid off the bed and began to put his pants on.

"I just wanted you to know I'm alright with it," said Peter. "And that I'm going to come over now to make a plan for Samuel and The Carnival."

"Sounds good," she replied not really paying attention, completely confused by Sylar's actions. "See you then." She ended the call, scooting over to touch his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Standing before she reached him, she couldn't help but feel jilted. He treaded over to the vase full of roses on her desk. Over the weeks he had given her several. "An ability utopia, huh?" He picked up one of the many roses twirling it in his fingers.

"I don't care about it," she shrugged nonchalantly, slipping on his large shirt to cover her tiny frame.

"Well, that's a lie." He crushed the petals watching them fall to the floor as a bitter smirk appeared. "Did Angela put you up to this?"

"No," Claire denied, wind knocked out of her. His accusation hurt worse than her father's anger the night before.

Satisfied with her answer, Sylar picked up another rose. "I just feel that I am still wrapped around her finger. She's still pulling the strings in my life. I'm just a tool to be used at her command." This time he snapped the stem at the bud.

"Stop that," she said, her hand covering his. After placing the broken flower back on her desk, she made sure he was looking at her. She wanted him to see she was telling the truth, not need to use the ability. "You're not being used. Angela did tell me about that world. Yes, it's tempting. And, yes, it's something I've dreamt of for years. But that is not why I am with you and I made that very clear to her."

"But you do want to see that become a reality."

"Eventually," Claire stated, moving on quickly. "It could take years or even decades before that happens. I guess it's kind of nice knowing that it's a possibility. But I am here for _you_. Not for some potential destiny." Tilting her head, she inspected his guilty expression. "Was that the problem at the park yesterday?"

Averting his gaze down, he admitted, "Everything is going too well." Scoffing, Claire gave him a doubtful look. "No, you don't understand." He put both hands around her face so all she could do was focus on his eyes, raw vulnerability shining through. "I have _never_ had anything go so well. Nothing went my way before I knew my ability. After I knew, I made them go my way, no matter the cost. This is the first time something is going well naturally."

"Well, things change." Cupping his head, she stroked his cheek. "Are you alright?" Sylar dipped in to give her a kiss, but she moved her head back. "Uh-uh, you're not going to distract kiss me this time. I want to hear you say it."

His chuckle vibrated through his chest. "I'm alright." Claire tilted her head doubtfully, just to be sure. "I promise. I'm sorry." Sighing as relief expanded in her chest, she nodded smiling. "So can I distract kiss you now?"

Laughing she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lip locked, Sylar inhaled deeply while she pulled him in closer. He played with the hem of his black shirt, dragging it up her body. "Peter said he was coming over," she mumbled into his mouth.

"Does he have flight power still?"

"No."

"Then we have time."

***

"So how long is this going to last?" asked Claire, checking the time. Ever since Peter muttered a, 'Hello,' in her direction, he and Sylar had been playing stare down. Rubbing her forehead she sighed, feeling her first headache in over a year. "I thought you said you were okay with this."

Not averting his gaze, he answered, "The situation, yes. Him, not so much."

"Sure, let's talk about me like I'm not right here."

"Well, I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Peter advanced forward.

Sylar also took a step becoming agitated. "Are you trying to be threatening? Because it's a little hard to take you seriously without a nail gun in your hand."

Peter moved closer again, anger bouncing off him in waves. "How dare you think –"

"Enough!" she shouted. Stepping between the pair she pushed them in opposite directions, before turning towards Sylar. "You; quit antagonizing people for your own amusement, because it isn't helping." She whirled around to Peter. "And you; the 'situation' involves Sylar. So get over it."

Shoulder's slightly relaxing, Peter backed off looked around the room to cool down. Spotting her nightstand he furrowed his brow, gesturing with his thumb, "What happened to your lamp?"

Claire covered eyes mortified as Sylar swallowed a chuckle cough. "Aren't we all here to discuss the Sullivan Brothers Carnival?" she settled, desperately wanting to move on.

Not noticing their odd behavior, Peter continued along her train of thought. "We should go pay them a visit."

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Sylar, slowly pacing along the room.

"I don't know," snapped Peter lightly. "Probably something to do with the spinning compass on my arm." He rolled up his sleeve to show the still rotating tattoo. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly, the arrow stopped pointing out the window.

"You know where to go, so why are you here?"

"I need your help." Clearly not wanting to admit it, Peter struggled to talk. "You both know the players there and a few extra sets of eyes would be useful."

Doubtfully, Claire clarified, "You just want to go to look around."

"Yeah," he assured. "Get a feel for the place, then come back and decide what to do." Ticking her eyes over to Sylar, she saw him nod slightly.

"Okay, then," Claire exhaled, running her fingers through her hair. "We'll just get a car to drive on up –"

"I am not road tripping in a car with him," inserted Peter, pointing a finger at the other man.

"Agreed," he replied, glaring slightly.

Rolling her eyes at their childlike behavior, she went to her desk to pull out the other compass. "Alright then, we'll fly there." She held the compass to Sylar with an open palm, which he took without a word. Turning to her uncle, she grinned tightly. "I'm going with you, because you have a lot of background to catch up on."

***

Approaching The Carnival on foot, the first thing Claire noticed was the shift in energy from the month before. Those working the admission booth greeted people with nothing more than a monotonous, "Enjoy," and a blank face. None of the people she recognized acknowledged her. It was as though all hope and vitality had been sucked out of the place. The patrons didn't seem to mind, but Claire was bothered. Sylar was the most on edge she had seen him in awhile. Sensing the change, his entire form was upright and he kept looking around for the unusual.

Samuel was nowhere to be seen as they came to the place where he usually welcomed them. Instead Lydia stood waiting in his place. She enveloped Claire in a large hug as though she'd never let go. "I can honestly say I am pleased to see you." Squeezing her for a moment longer, she released and gave Sylar a firm handshake.

"Lydia," he acknowledged. The handshake lasted longer than a normal handshake and the pair maintained eye contact without blinking. Tilting his head to the side, Sylar gave a brief nod before letting go.

"And you must be Peter Petrelli." Shaking with Peter, she clasped both hands over his. "Take it," she whispered. "Be sure to shake hands with as many as you can." Confusion flittered across his features as he obeyed. Touching a scabbed cut on his forehead, she insisted, "You really should have our doctor take a look at that. Now, if possible."

Before he could ask anything he was interrupted by a man calling for Lydia. "Well, lookie who decided to pay a visit." Eli strolled up from behind Lydia, plopping a large palm on her shoulder. The empath jumped considerably, releasing Peter. "What could you guys be talking about?"

Sylar's body tensed and Claire slid her hand into his to calm him. "What, no sneak attack?" she sneered.

"Why would I do that?" Eli slung an unwelcomed arm over Lydia's shoulder. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, clearly wishing to be somewhere else. "You took care of my work for me."

"Where's Samuel?" asked Sylar, itching to land another punch on the man.

"Not here," he replied simply, absolute malice leaking through his grin. "But feel free to look around. Never know when he might pop up." Squeezing Lydia tighter, he turned to walk away with her in tow. Giving one last long look to Sylar over her shoulder, the empath followed where she was guided.

Wasting no time, Sylar pulled Claire off to the side where no one could overhear them. "Stay with Peter. There's something I need to go check."

Words laced with confusion, she asked, "Why can't we come with you?"

He shook his head. "It's something Lydia showed me that I need to see. I'll go faster on my own." Glancing up at her uncle, he continued, "Stay close to him. Even with Lydia's power he doesn't know who to trust here."

Admitting it was a good idea, Claire nodded. "Just come back soon, okay?" He pressed his lips to hers, nothing sexy or flashy, just a simple kiss. Yet somehow she was still breathless. "Love you."

The smirk on his face told her he relished that statement as much as she did. Turning away from her, Sylar walked into the crowd and disappeared around a corner. Staring after where he was for a moment, Claire sighed, walking back over to Peter. Looking down he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you two actually look right together."

Beaming at that admission, she pulled him in for a hug. It was the first time she truly believed he was going to be alright with her relationship. "Thank you." Leaning back she bobbed her head. "Ready to go exploring?"

Peter laughed and offered his arm to her. Accepting it, the pair toured around The Carnival.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Seriously? It's still not Monday? *sigh*

* * *

Peter and Claire stopped to talk to carnies and the occasional patron. She introduced him to the people she knew and Peter would shake their hand to get a read off of them. Eli had been right, Samuel had accepted many more specials into the fold. There were many individuals she didn't recognize.

Observing the behavior of those she did know, Claire determined everyone was stressed. The jubilant Chris and Gail Bowman performed with tight smiles, Mrs. Comey wandered aimlessly as though lost in her own world, Aviv unenthusiastically working a game stand alone, Damien's blank stare appeared more empty than usual.

Where was little Jennie Bowman? Aviv's son? Amanda? Looking around there were no children at all. Families and couples were broken apart and those left behind were worried.

Wandering around the back area Claire expected to find people practicing stage shows or laughing and relaxing. There was no one. Empty trailers and set up tents, but no people. Peeking around to be sure they were alone, Peter started looking in windows. "I take it it wasn't always like this?"

"No," stated Claire, poking around behind curtains to find clues. "Have you picked anything up yet?"

"Everyone is terrified, but I can't figure out why." Brushing hair out of his eyes he faced her. "They want to leave, but something is keeping them here. They are too afraid to go."

Disappointment flooded through Claire as she sat down on a vacant folding chair. Rubbing her face she sighed. "Looks like Dad was right."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"It's a cult." Jaw set in discouragement she continued. "I really thought this place could be a safe haven for people with abilities. But instead Samuel is the charismatic leader in the white robe, pulling these people away from their old lives and placing the fear of God in them. Now he has them scared to the point where they will drink Kool Aid if asked."

Head dropping down she picked at her fingernail trying not to cry. A place like this had been her dream and now it had been sullied. Peter rubbed her back comfortingly, "Just because Samuel made it a cult, doesn't mean that it has to be. He turned it into something terrifying. But with him gone and the right motivation, this place could be good as new."

Tilting her head towards him, she started to smile weakly when movement caught her eye. Standing, she went five tents down with Peter following behind. The soft sound of a woman crying could be heard behind a thick white curtain. Pulling it aside just enough to peek, she saw the back of a blonde woman wrapping bandages around her fingers individually.

"Emma?"

Peter ripped the curtain aside, but as she was so concentrated on her task she did not notice. It wasn't until he put a hand on Emma's shoulder did she notice anyone else there. Jumping up, she whirled around and away from the touch. The fear and anger in her eyes vanished instantly. "Peter?"

Not sure who moved first, the two hugged each other tightly. Tears of despair were replaced with tears of relief and happiness.

Letting go, Emma stumbled to speak and sign in her emotionally worn out state, "I'm so sorry, I should have listened –" Any other attempt for an apology was cut off as Peter covered her mouth with his. She all but collapsed into him as she returned the kiss.

Claire stood off to the side smiling at the touching display. Wishing they could have more time for a reunion, she knew they needed to press forward. Clearing her throat gently, she approached them reaching out to take Emma's wounded hand.

She moved out of the embrace. "Who are you?"

Trying to remember, she clumsily signed, 'My name is Claire. I'm Peter's niece. It's nice to meet you. Peter has told me a lot about you.'

Emma's eyes grew wide as she blushed slightly. 'It's nice to meet you, too.'

While Claire distracted her, Peter began inspecting the bandages that wrapped her fingers. "Emma, what happened?" She tried to pull them away, but he managed to rip one off.

The skin along her fingertips were split and puffy, caked in dead skin and fresh blood.

Infuriated Peter removed another bandage to find the same thing. Claire had experienced a lot of horrible injuries, most of them on herself, but these seemed more sadistic than anything she had seen. Fury burned through Peter's eyes as he held up her left hand. "Who did this to you?"

New tears poured out of Emma's eyes as she struggled to explain, combining spoken words with hands. "I came to find Samuel, he offered me a place here as a doctor. The first few weeks I was. It was so nice to help people again. Then Samuel showed me a new side to my power, where I could summon people by thinking of them while I play cello." Her hands began to shake as she continued. "I told him I wanted to leave, just to visit Mom, but he wouldn't let me." She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"That still doesn't explain these," pointed out Peter. He began bandaging her left fingers properly, easier for him with two hands.

"Samuel has wanted more and more people with abilities to come here. I refused to play until I could at least call Mom, but there is a man here. He controls my actions, makes me play until my fingers bleed."

Claire glared as that last statement settled in. "Doyle."

She nodded, "Eric Doyle. How do you know him?"

Groaning in anger, she slapped the curtain. "Bastard told me changed and I believed him."

Heading out of the tent, Peter called out to her. "Claire, wait! Where are you going?"

Spinning around long enough to give an answer, she said, "Stay with her, I'm going to kill him."

Storming through The Carnival, she rushed around in search of the puppeteer. Finally catching sight of the light blue suit, she followed him as he walked backstage, out of sight from other carnies and patrons. With his back turned to her, Claire went right up and pushed him to the ground, kicking him in the side. "What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Kicking him again, she shouted, "I believed you!"

"Claire, stop." She whirled around to find Lydia gliding up. "It's not his fault."

Pointing at his prone position on the ground, she exclaimed, "Have you seen what he's done to Emma!"

"Of course I have," she soothed, "but he doesn't have a choice."

A confused look furrowed on her brow as she saw Doyle sit up. "I can't leave. Samuel will hunt me down and kill me if I don't." Genuine remorse resonated on his face. "I like Emma. I don't want to make her cry, but I don't want to die."

"Haven't you noticed anything odd?" asked Lydia, her voice hushed and cracking. "Samuel has lost his mind. He's so desperate to keep everyone here that he's threatening people. A lot of those here have killed and are thieves, so if they try to leave he can turn them in. For those who haven't, Samuel torments us with violence and hostages."

Realizing the implication, Claire muttered, "Amanda."

Blinking back tears, she nodded. "Everyone missing is at the settlement with Samuel. He's waiting for us to collect more people with gifts or else he'll kill them." Swallowing, she croaked out, "Samuel made a rather specific example of the Davis brothers."

Horror clutched at her chest. "What would make him snap so drastically?"

"Vanessa," rumbled a familiar voice behind Claire. Turning around she jumped into Sylar's arms for a hug. In the few seconds they held each other she felt herself relax, as though he removed some of the burden on her shoulders. It surprised her how much she missed him even though they had only been apart for a few hours. He took a deep breath into her hair before letting her go.

A grinning Lydia looked directly at Claire. "I see you figured out your rose nicely."

Blushing, she moved the conversation back on track. "Who's Vanessa?"

"His girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend. I wasn't too clear on that," answered Sylar. "He was infatuated with her."

"So, she rejected him. This is about a jilted lover?"

Lydia shook her head. "She died about a month ago."

Claire froze remembering back to the nightclub. "That giant earthquake…"

"Was the day he found out," she confirmed, nodding. "And all the spasms since are the days Samuel has a break down." Attention to Sylar, Lydia asked, "Were they still there?"

He nodded and her shoulders slumped in relief. It was discouraging to see this once vibrant and resilient woman was so beaten. "They are terrified. A few quakes rippled while I was there, but no one was harmed."

At her questioning look, the empath expanded. "I asked him to go check the settlement, to be sure those behind were alright. The past week Samuel has collapsed several homes if he does not get his way. We haven't been back in three days, I just had to know."

"Has he given any reason why he would do this? Said anything out of the ordinary?"

Shrugging, she struggled to remember. "Recently, he has been talking about how our family will be together once again. That we're close to the point where the one's we have lost will greet us."

Wheels turned in Claire's head as she processed this new information. A shaky plan formed in her mind. Looking at Sylar she informed, "I have a really bad idea, but we're going to need Peter." Accepting without question, he went to find her uncle. Her attention went back to Lydia. "We need to get people to leave."

"Yeah, good luck with that," she put down. "Everyone here knows how unstable he is, but they won't leave. Either because of loyalty, or the hostages, or because they have nowhere else to go."

Claire's mobile rang and she put it up to her ear. "Dad?"

His worried voice filtered through the phone. "Claire, the reason Samuel needs specials there is because it increases his power. The more powerful the ability, the more powerful Samuel is. So whatever you do, do not go to The Carnival. Do not let Peter or Sylar anywhere near there."

Biting her lip, she winced, "Um, too late."

Cursing, he mumbled to someone in the background. Instead of Lauren's voice, a British man replied. "You need to leave," ordered her dad. "Now. Before The Carnival moves. We've been tracking earth movement from the past few days and it has steadily become more and more unstable."

"Okay, we need to get Peter, then –" She heard a beeping on the other end. "What is that?"

"Earth shifts heading your way." The tension coiling in him snapped. "Claire, get out of there now!"

"He's fetching us," muttered a frightened Doyle, still on the shaking ground. Lydia's sad gaze confirmed this as Claire took off running after the men she arrived with.

Rounding the corner to the trailer area she fell as the shocking vibrations increased. Not able to stand, she looked up from her prone position. She could see Peter clinging Emma underneath him as supplies toppled around them. Not finding Sylar she began to get up, but a hand on her back brought her back down. Head whipping back Claire saw Sylar behind her, eyes up watching for falling objects.

When the violent tremors finally ceased, they all stood heading towards each other. "We should leave," stated Peter, still not letting go of Emma.

Emma shook her head emphatically, "We've moved. Everyone has gone to the settlement to see their loved ones."

Encouraged, he nodded, "Okay, perfect time to get out of here. Let's go."

Again, she shook her head. "Samuel will know I'm gone. And he will kill someone every day I am missing."

Grasping onto her arm more firmly, he insisted, "I am not leaving you here –"

"Guys!" exclaimed Claire, raising her hand for attention. When all eyes were on her she continued. "I was serious when I said I had a really bad idea."

***

The walk from The Carnival tents to the settlement was a brief one, but gave them all enough time to observe the damage. In the little valley and along the hillside were simple, small homes. However, even with just the moon lighting the town the destruction was obvious. Every third or fourth house had collapsed in a sinkhole and the homes nearby were cracked and slanted from abuse. In the distance where only Joseph's grave once stood, five other grave markers were evident. Unconsciously Claire stepped closer to Sylar, slipping her hand into his.

Emma led them to the heart of the dying town. A crowd of members had gathered, hugging loved ones and supporting each other. Looking around, Claire asked, "Does this look like everyone?"

The blonde nodded, "We meet here to greet new members."

"Which would be us," murmured Peter, also looking around for Samuel.

The crumbled house to the left appeared safe enough to stand on. Claire ran over to climb up on the rubble. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed. A few closest to her glanced over, then went right back to discussing amongst themselves. "Hey!" This time no one looked. "I need to get everyone's attention," she stated aggravated. Grinning at the chaos, Sylar leaned his head back and shouted into the night. Sound waves resonated and people clutched at their ears in pain. Once they all looked towards them he stopped, appearing pleased with himself. "Thanks," grinned Claire before turning to the attentive crowd.

"Hi," she started weakly, feeling her mouth become dry and stomach tumble over itself. Momentarily she was deterred by the amount she didn't know. Would they believe her? Would they do what she asked? Lydia pushed towards the front of the crowd, holding tight onto her daughter. Spotting her and others she recognized made her push forward. "My name is Claire. Some of you know me, a lot of you don't. You just need to know that I am like you. Special. That's why I am asking for a little faith when I tell you –"

"Claire, how nice of you to introduce yourself." The crowd formed a path for their leader to walk through. Samuel's swagger was full of confidence as he approached her make shift stage. The closer he came, she saw his pale face was damp with sweat and dark circles were etched under empty eyes. Pivoting slightly he focused on the two men dressed in black. "Brother Sylar, fortunate you should make your return now. And Peter, we've waited a long time for you." At the sound of his name, Peter started to charge the older man. Emma clutched onto his arm, dragging him back. "So what announcement were you going to bestow on these fine people?"

His unthreatening words were daunting, as though he had another purpose. Licking her lips, Claire went on with her message. "You all need to leave here. Tonight." A murmur of disapproval rumbled over the group. "Otherwise you'll die."

Samuel's sarcastic laugh resonated loud above the other noises. "You- you actually think they are going to believe what you say?" he choked out still laughing, making her blood run cold. "You think, with a few fancy words and good intentions you can make them follow you?" Determination still set on her face, she swallowed the uncertain lump in her throat. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you an opportunity to say what you'd like, to these people." His voice grew louder the more he talked so all could hear. "To my family, I'll give you the option of what you want to do. But in the end, I know you will choose the right path. "

The master carnie wandered back through the assembly up towards the hills, whistling a disturbing tune and making the earth tremble the entire way.

"All of you have to get out of here. It's best if you just go, don't stop by your homes to get supplies, just go. Get as far away from here as possible; away from Samuel."

"Who are you to know what's best?" shouted a man in a scarf that she didn't know.

"He's been talking about getting the family all back together, right? He means that you are going to join your dead loved ones."

"How can you make such an assumption?" yelled another man.

A rumbling of agreement passed over the crowd. The first one who spoke advanced towards her. "What gives you the right –"

Suddenly he went quiet and stiff as a board. From the side of the crowd Doyle stepped forward, lifting his fingers to capture the other man who protested. Holding them firmly, he smirked at Claire. "Finish your say, Barbie."

Throwing an appreciative smile his way, Claire continued. "I know you're scared. This was supposed to be your home, your safe place. But I can tell none of you feel protected here anymore." She pointed into the distance, "The dead relatives that are resting on that hillside came here for sanctuary too. What happened to them?"

"Landslide!" yelled out Aviv, holding onto his boy in his arms.

"Sink hole!" came another shaking woman.

"Some 'accident', right? 'For the good of the community'?" summed up Claire. "What's to say that you won't be the next one?"

"Are you saying you want to replace Samuel?" asked Teddy indignantly.

"No, I'm not taking over anything," she rushed out. "I just need to see you safe."

"Do you know the secret to Samuel's power?" questioned Sylar, placing himself in front of her on the ground. "He becomes stronger with every special that is nearby. By remaining you fuel his power. Combine that with his mental instability, it's a wonder he hasn't murdered more of you."

"Some of you want to go back to society. I can get you the papers you need to do that," she bargained. A few individuals appeared intrigued by the offer while others were obviously offended. "I'm not saying you have to. Most of you enjoy the freedom out here. Truth be told, I envy the life all of you made here. It's something I support with my whole being. But your entire existence is threatened remaining with Samuel. In the end, I'm scared for you."

A gasp of panic fluttered through the crowd and a female shouted, "Look out!" Claire felt a gun at the base of her skull.

Less than a second later, a rush of wind blew and the crack of a punch resonated behind her. Turning around, a man with stubble and a strong jaw held the butt of a gun looking at a fading Eli on the ground.

"Edgar!" cried Lydia, rushing up to fling her arms around him. Dropping the firearm with a clunk he clung onto her, stroking her hair while doing so.

"I must be making some sense," reasoned Claire so everyone could hear. "Otherwise why would I almost be killed." Glancing back over the sea of worn out faces, she finished. "I am begging you to go. Take my offer for a new life, or don't, but leave for just tonight."

Accepting Sylar's hand she hopped down from her perch. As soon as both feet were on the ground he wrapped one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her stomach and pulling her closer to him. With him staying so near, she felt part of her anxiousness fade. Lydia grasped her arm as she too jumped down. "I'm staying. You need people here who are on your side."

"No, you can't," she insisted, pointing to Edgar and Amanda. "You finally have them and a chance to get away safe. I don't need your ability to know it's what you want."

"She's right." Lydia turned to Peter, questioning his refusal. "When I touched people, I could see majority of them trust you, even on just a subconscious level. If they see you heeding Claire's warning others will follow."

Acknowledging his reasoning Lydia gave Claire one more hug, bidding farewell to Sylar and Peter at the same time. With Edgar and her daughter at her side, they began to walk down the hill to the inhabited town below. The Bowman family and Mrs. Comey followed close behind, nodding in thanks to their direction. Little by little the crowd dwindled; before leaving each person would come forward expressing gratitude. Damien placed a hand on their shoulders, a random woman verbally expressed thanks, Sol just smiled.

Perhaps thirty Carnival members, including Eli, remained behind; determined to not leave. Or let them climb up the hill after Samuel.

"Well, now what," muttered Peter.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Connecting Roses  
Author: Bunny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. But man, I wish it was.

Summary: Post- Let it Bleed. Sylar leaves Claire a trail of breadcrumbs so she will discover what he needs.

A/N: Holy cow, seriously, I am sorry. I've had this done for well over a week and a half, but just had no internet. I finally have it back for the day though!

Anyhoo, here's the end of my fic! A huge thank you to all those who read and all those who took the time to review! *Hugs* to you guys! :-D

* * *

The remaining members stood, not moving to attack unless approached. Turning his back to them, Sylar addressed Emma with a hushed voice. "Does your power work in reverse?"

Brow furrowing, she questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Samuel had you summon people by playing cello and thinking of them coming to you. What if you thought the reverse?" Realization dawned in her eyes as she nodded, rushing into a still standing house behind her. Without glancing over to Peter, Sylar held a hand out. "Choose your poison." Hesitating momentarily, he clasped the other man's hand accepting the power transfer. Sylar smirked. "No surprise there."

She reemerged with a cello case setting it in the dirt. As she flipped open the latches, Peter covered his hand over her uninjured one. "Are you able to play?"

Weakly smiling, she assured, "Well enough. You'll be able to get past."

As Emma pulled out her weapon, the ringing phone in Claire's pocket made her jump. Answering it, Noah informed, "Just to let you know, you have sniper eyes watching your back."

Pointlessly looking around in the darkness she asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Our friend Edgar gave us a hand." She mentally catalogued that Lauren must be with him. "Samuel is too far for my shot line, but I can reach the ones near you."

"No, don't!" she exclaimed. Peter glanced up and Sylar raised an eyebrow at her outburst. "They're just confused."

"I won't shoot to kill, but I will fire if they attack."

Emma settled down on a broken beam preparing to play. Observing Peter's worried gaze she instructed, "Protect Emma, the woman with the instrument. We can't stay with her, but she'll need help. Especially if she can't keep up the pace."

"Alright," Noah agreed. "Be careful. I love you, Claire-Bear."

"Love you too, Dad." Hanging up Claire inhaled a shaky breath, desperately hoping that wasn't the last time she would hear his voice.

Casting her gaze over to Sylar for reassurance, her gut instead froze cold. Head tilted down, he looked over the small crowd. His gaze was completely blank as he watched them intently. Claire knew his mind had switched to the hunt, his way of preparing for what was going to happen with Samuel. But that didn't make it any less terrifying.

Emma's fingers moved along the strings of her instrument. Though the agony in her fingertips had to be intense, she was wincing at something just above the cello. The sound that emanated screeched like nails on a chalk board, sending a sharp shiver down Claire's spine.

As unsettling as the noise was to her, the lingering carnies clenched onto their ears in pain. Three collapsed to their knees while half of the group ran down the hill to escape the incessant noise and associated agony. Eli attempted to multiply himself and another woman tried to conjure a water ball, but the tone washing over made them unable to do so. "Go!" hissed Emma, teeth clenched in pain.

Sylar stalked forward moving his hand as someone approached, sending them flying. Claire began to follow, but had to stop to grab Peter's arm. Forcing him to look forward, they headed after the taller man. Though he had cleared a path, a few people rushed to stop them. Their actions were slow and sloppy due to Emma's playing. Eli grabbed onto Claire's arm, but he was half bent over and distracted by the noise. She wrenched it away and used both hands to slam his head into her knee. Feeling satisfaction as he fell, she glanced towards Peter watching him punch one man in the face and elbow another in the side. Seeing no one else approach as the rest were on the ground in agony, they ran to catch up with Sylar.

The closer to the graves they moved, the more the earth trembled. No words passed between them, but the tension was thick and mounted with every step. This plan was a gamble as it was. The screeching music stopped abruptly and three gunshots rang out behind them. Out of the corner of her eye Claire saw Peter stop momentarily tempted to go back, but instead set his jaw and went on.

Samuel came into view seconds later, kneeling in front of a cross grave marker. His shoulders were slumped and he appeared completely focused on the grave.

"Stop there," ordered Samuel without turning. A small wall of earth shot up not allowing them to come closer.

Holding a cautioning hand out to Sylar so he wouldn't use any abilities, Claire stated, "We just want to talk to you for right now."

"Have you come to accept your defeat? Ready to join my family properly?"

"Your family is gone, Samuel," informed Peter. "You drove them away."

"They'll return," he said confidently. "They'll return if they know what's good for them."

"What happened to Vanessa?" interjected Claire. At the mention of her name the ground cracked. Before they fought she had to know for sure why he lost his mind. "How did she die?"

"I killed her," he murmured, completely defeated. Small whirlwinds of rock and dirt blew up around him, growing in intensity the more he thought. "Vanessa rejected my way of life, my way of thinking. I became so angry with her, I didn't realize the earth had swallowed her before it was too late." The little tornadoes dropped away as Samuel set a heavy hand on the wooden cross in front of him. "Now she lies here."

"It was an accident, like with Joseph?" she inquired stepping forward, Peter matching her footsteps. Sylar remained to her left still holding his hand up ready to attack. A sob tore through Samuel as the land once again cracked making them stumble. "So why are you making your family suffer?"

"I'm preparing them," Samuel faced them. The ground pulsed as he clenched and unclenched his fists. It was becoming difficult to stand, let alone walk the more he continued. "We are going to join those who have passed before us. We'll gather together and all become one with the earth."

Claire's stomach dropped in disgust as she realized the depths of his craziness. "Why?" questioned Peter when she couldn't speak.

"To prove that they love me."

She swallowed the dry patch in her mouth feeling nauseous. "You're willing to force your family to die with you in order to prove that they love you?"

"Exactly, yes," the light that flashed on his face was pure madness. The ground started to roll in waves the more excited he became. "You finally understand my purpose. And now you can share with others how wonderful this sacrifice was." He looked to Sylar, "You understand too. The yearning to feel love. That you would do anything to achieve it, no matter the cost. You and I are the same."

Tilting his head in thought, Sylar slit his eyes. "Not even close." With that he released a bolt of lightning at the Carnie. Samuel lifted his hands so multiple boulders lifted between the two of them. His lightning was able to break through three of them before they flew towards him. Pushing the rest to the side with his mind, Sylar flung another batch of electricity.

The streak of blue caught Samuel in the shoulder breaking his concentration allowing Peter to fly the distance to the insane man. As he was distracted by Sylar's attacks, Samuel didn't notice him until he was nearly upon him. Bringing a fist up more boulders flew up into the air, one knocking Peter down. Claire stumbled to run up to her uncle, but the rocky and ever trembling terrain made it all the more difficult. Reaching him, he lifted his head up and she knew he was alright.

The crackling of electricity and blue light kept flashing and the smashing of boulders were non-stop. Once again Samuel used his power to bring up large rocks, only this time Claire noticed his fists were in a different position. Just as Peter prepared to take flight again, she pulled him down. Samuel's fingers flicked out quickly and the boulder splintered into various directions. Shards riddled Claire's body, but she somehow managed to stay in a position to keep them away from Peter. Collapsing to the ground she gulped for air as the rocks begin to leave her. She noticed things had become very quiet. Frantically looking behind her, she couldn't see Sylar.

Samuel began to flex his hands with no effect. He looked at them in confusion. "What's wrong with me?" He tried again to no avail. Screaming in frustration, he somehow found a burst of power within himself as the entire hill rumbled.

Samuel's focus was on the town down below where the other carnies escaped to. With one more roar the earth rolled violently, causing a sinkhole path down the hill and through the place he had once called home. Peter once again flew to Samuel, knocking him down. Samuel rolled back up, attempting to continue the sinkhole to the more inhabited area. Having absorbed his power, Peter remained kneeled and was more able to keep the destruction towards them. The hill was cracking and crumbling under the sheer force of the power struggle.

Peter held his fists in midair as he stood, using the energy to cause the other man to stagger. As soon as his knee hit the dirt, the ground cracked. Giving another push, Samuel sunk even deeper.

Laughing, Samuel yielded. Holding palms down, he sunk himself into the ground, welcoming everything it offered. With a smile on his face he buried himself in dirt and rock. As awful as that man had been, Claire couldn't help but feel pity at his demise.

Turning her attention back to Peter, she watched as he worked to stabilize the sinkhole below them. Though the community The Carnival had set up was almost completely ruined, the other town was saved. He then attempted to do the same where they stood.

"Claire!" exclaimed he, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I can't control it anymore!" Fearing this would be a problem, she had tried to remain close to him during the fight. She sprinted towards him as best she could, having difficulty finding her steps with the hill falling all around them. Slapping his outstretched hand, her power transferred into him as the land beneath them collapsed. The last thing Claire remembered, besides the crushing rocks, was wondering where Sylar was.

***

Mind groggy and limbs unresponsive, Claire tried to figure out what was wrong. Under piles of rock, she opened her eyes. Senses flowing back to her little by little, she could see hazy daylight filtering through the rocks. Attempting to shift up towards it, she found herself pinned so she couldn't move anything. Noticing her thick breathing, Claire realized the weight crushing her chest must have punctured a lung. Panic ignited in her core momentarily, fearing she would be trapped forever.

A distant yell caught her attention. Concentrating on the sounds, she heard multiple voices calling. Ears still fuzzy, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Opening her mouth Claire tried to yell, but only succeeded in coughing up blood. Spitting as much out as possible she tried again. She was able to rasp a scream for help. None of the voices came closer, so she again screamed. This time voices became louder as she once more screamed for help.

Fresh air reached her face and more light poured down. Blinded by the sunlight, Claire blinked rapidly as the stones were lifted off. When the large one on her chest was removed she gurgled a long gasp, feeling her ribs stitch back into place and her lung re-inflate. "Oh, my God," uttered a voice she knew to be Gail Bowman.

"I'm fine," she moaned, vision returning properly. Struggling to sit up, she saw her legs to be a bloody crushed mess and her right elbow shattered. Straightening her legs out to the correct position, Claire looked around while waiting for them to knit back together. In addition to Gail, Lauren and four other carnies had helped dig her out. Others stood around anxiously, waiting for news that she was fine. In the glare of the early morning, she saw all the carnies that had elected to leave were here digging around.

"Are you sure you're alright?" questioned Lauren, brushing hair out of Claire's face.

Standing slowly, she nodded. Almost collapsing, a carnie with tiger print pants held her up. Thanking him, Claire snapped her right leg, now able to stand on her own. "Where's Sylar? Peter? Dad?"

"Peter was already out of the rubble when we approached. We found Emma at the edge of the sinkhole and he took her to the hospital." Lauren held her hand up at the worried question that was going to be asked. "She's fine. Eli was going to kill her, but she ran while Noah shot him. So she was a good distance from the sinkhole. Beat up, but she'll be fine. Noah's poking around, looking for you." Taking a glance behind she added, "Some of the others here are digging up dead bodies of those who remained behind."

When she didn't elaborate further, Claire asked, "And Sylar?"

"We haven't found him yet." Her stomach jumped up into her throat and remained stuck. Out of all of them, she figured he would be the first found.

"Claire!" Noah ran up, squeezing her so tight she couldn't breathe. Leaning into her father's embrace thankful, Claire barely registered his presence. Her body and mind were numb with the knowledge that Sylar hadn't been found. He had her power so he should be fine, but a twisting in her gut said otherwise. Dazed, she pulled away and started digging away at stones and dirt. Noah took her arm gently, "Claire, you're covered in blood and dirt. You need to rest."

Tugging her arm back, she continued with her work. "I'll rest when Sylar is found." Once again he held her arm, but she yanked away absolutely infuriated. "No, Dad! No!" Claire stood to face him, anger bubbling in her chest. "I need him! I love him! I realize you're not happy with that, but quite frankly; I don't care!" Nearby carnies heard her yelling. They came forward, some flashing their abilities in a threatening manner to back her up. Claire held a hand up so they would not attack. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she uttered, "So either you can help out, or leave."

Giving her father an ultimatum nearly crushed her fragile heart. If he turned and left, she was certain she would break down. Noah set a soft hand on her shoulder and had a sad smile on his face. "Of course I'll stay."

He walked away preparing to move rubble. Head cleared for the moment, Claire requested, "Wait, don't dig." Her dad turned around perplexed. Glancing around, she called for Lydia. When the empath came nearer, she introduced them. "A few people here need new identities, if you could give them that. You can use the trust left to me after Nathan died, just ask Angela for the accounts."

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Lydia, could you help Dad identify which ones would like the option."

Nodding, she began to lead Noah elsewhere. "Once we find Sylar, I would like to talk to the two of you in private."

Though she appreciated her optimism, Claire closed herself off in her mind, not even aware of the pair walking away. Dropping once more to her knees, she began to dig. Moving from place to place she repeated the same actions in a desperate attempt to find Sylar. Hours must have passed, because when little Jennie Bowman touched her shoulder the sun was straight up in the sky. Jennie handed her a bottle of water which Claire accepted gratefully. When she drank her fill she handed the bottle back. The little girl looked at her with bright eyes for a moment before throwing her arms around her neck. "Thank you," she mumbled, in a small voice that fit such a young girl.

Returning the hug Claire scanned the ruined field, watching all the people helping her. She would need to be sure to thank each and every one of them personally for their hard work, whether or not Sylar was found. Pushing that ugly thought to the side, she released Jennie when Chris came to fetch his daughter. Placing a hand on Claire's shoulder, he gave a supportive smile before moving on.

More hours crawled on until it was nearly sunset, but everyone continued searching in shifts. Claire sat herself down on a rock pile wiping sweat from her dirty forehead. Just two nights ago she and Sylar were together, promising each other eternity. And now here she sat facing the prospect she would never see him again.

Eternity never seemed so long.

A startled scream from Amanda jolted her into action. Sprinting thirty feet, Claire slid next to the girl moving more stones while her dad and Edgar rushed over to assist. Underneath was definitely a male body. Every movement she made felt like it was going through molasses. Her heart beat loud and slow in her head as she attempted to process what lay in front of her.

Uncovering the last of the rocks revealed Sylar's broken and bloodied body. Limbs were smashed and twisted in wrong directions. His face was barely recognizable crushed and dirty. "No, no, no, no, no." Noah tried to have his daughter leave, but Claire insisted on looking over the injuries.

Shards of earth had lodged themselves throughout his body from Samuel's burst. Some were deeply buried so they couldn't be pulled out. Others were shallow and could be pulled out by hand, which Claire did with one in his shoulder. "Come on, you have to wake up." The wound didn't shut up. "Open your eyes." She opened his right eye, ignoring the cold skin she felt, and saw it was glassy and glazed over.

Claire remembered when Peter's eyes looked like that.

Frantically, she lifted up his right arm to find a stone sliver imbedded where his kill spot was. Crying out in joy, she looked to her dad. "We need to get this out!"

Confused, he shook his head. "His entire body is riddled with these shards, what good would getting one out – " He stopped himself, realizing the implication. "Sylar told you where his kill spot was?"

"I told you, Dad. We trust each other," she explained, becoming excited. "Can you get it out?"

Noah inspected the gory injury, shaking his head again. "I don't think any average person is going to get this out. Even a trained doctor could permanently damage the area."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"I suppose if someone could telekinetically rip it out –"

"Aviv!" Claire called out, standing. Frantically looking from group to group, she spotted his burly figure. "Aviv, come here!" Jogging over, the Israeli man blanched at the corpse at his feet. Pointing to the stone sliver impaled in his side, Claire instructed, "Use your telekinesis to pull this out."

He shook his head, still very pale. "I haven't been in control lately, you know that. Have John Lee do it. Something this delicate, I can't be sure what would happen if I tried."

"I asked you, because I know you are more than capable." She actually had wanted to ask John Lee, but he was currently buried in the sinkhole, most likely dead. Standing, Claire desperately grasped onto his arm, forcing herself to not panic. "Please, you have to try." Aviv's gaze was still stuck on Sylar's prone form, mind not being changed. Mind racing to convince him, she remembered his son. "Pretend he's your little Jack. If something was wrong with him, you would do anything to fix him." Seeing him start to come around, she added, "There's no need to rush. Plus, he's already dead. So what's the worst you could do?"

She knew that the sliver could explode like a gun, ruining all chances of saving Sylar, but she kept those fears to herself. Watching Aviv close his eyes to focus, she held her breath and held her hands over her mouth. Amanda wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulder, adding just enough comfort to keep her from going mad. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of all the people watching, but all she could concentrate on was her bloodied lover on the ground.

With every exhaling breath, Aviv mentally tugged the shard. The agonizingly slow pace revealed the rock to be much longer than she expected. Not sure of how much time passed, the stone piece was finally removed.

Though Sylar didn't show any immediate response of living, Claire still felt hope light inside her. As Noah bent down to check the gaping injury, she went to Aviv to give him a hug. "I knew you could do it." Giving a big smile he hugged back, relishing the new confidence when it came to his power.

"Claire, take a look at this." Kneeling next to her father, she watched as the wound closed itself with a suction sound. Clutching onto his broken hand, she didn't dare breathe while waiting. Seconds ticked by with no other movement, all eyes watching and waiting for some sort of change.

Suddenly Sylar's glazed over eyes cleared and he gasped for air. All stress and tension snapped inside Claire as she broke down crying. Burying her head in his stomach as her other hand grasped onto his shirt. She could feel the bones in his hand mend back together and hear his body rejecting the rocks.

Sighs of relief and cheers erupted all around as Sylar coughed violently. Claire looked up just as the last of the stones left his body. He let out a throaty chuckle while attempting to sit up which only made Claire punch him in the chest as hard as she could. When he fell back appearing confused, she shouted, "Don't you ever do that again!"

With a grin that reached his eyes, Sylar sat up pulling her into his arms. Closing her eyes and burying her face into the crook of his neck she felt the weight of everything fade away.

***

"Sorry, could you say that again?"

The reunited couple was currently sitting in Samuel's old trailer listening to Lydia's proposal. When she had finished her say, Claire gripped onto Sylar's hand tighter. She hadn't let go of him since he reawakened.

Smirking knowingly, Lydia pulled her hair back over her shoulder repeating, "After talking with the family, we would like you two to stay permanently."

"If it's money you need –"

"That's not the reason," she assured. "We will need money, but we've always managed just fine with what we could get. Our family feels that your judgment saved us all. Your instincts are spot on, and we could use that. And, this place could be your home." Lydia brushed flowers in a vase elaborating, "I know the both of you want a place to be accepted and be yourselves. We are what you're looking for." Heading towards the door, she hovered adding, "Take the time you need to think about it. You're more than welcome to the trailer. It's not exactly occupied anymore."

Lydia closed the door after her exit. Claire plopped her head onto his shoulder sighing, absolutely worn out. Mind racing a million different directions she wasn't sure where to start thinking. "I guess I could use my trust to help rebuild this place, but the money is going to run out eventually."

Eyes ticking towards her, Sylar pointed out, "I thought she said not to worry about money."

"Oh, come on," she said, rolling her eyes. "You know as well as I do that they can't even start rebuilding without any funding."

Standing, Sylar went to the small counter that held the vase of flowers. Picking up one of the roses, he presented it in front of her. "Then it's a good thing I can do this." Starting from the stem where he was holding on, the entire rose turned to gold.

Claire furrowed her brow as she accepted the rose. Tapping on the petals to confirm they were gold, she laughed in disbelief. "I had no idea you could do that."

Giving a moment, Sylar stated, "You want to stay, don't you."

"I don't know," she murmured, attention still on the rose.

"Yes, you do." Her heart skipped several beats as he took her chin, making her look at him. "This is something you've wanted for awhile. Just like Lydia said, this is a place to be accepted –"

"What I want to be with you," sighed Claire, exhausted. The events of the past few weeks caught up with her and showed in those seven words, but they never rang truer than in that moment. "I don't care where that happens to be."

Lip quirking upwards Sylar pulled her into a hug, propping his chin on her head. "That is a very good answer." Claire melted into him, smiling as she felt comfortable for the first time in almost two days. "Should we go make nice with our new family?"

Catching his wording Claire's smile broadened, but she shook her head. "Not to be selfish, but I'd rather just stay with you tonight." Biting her lip, she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I thought I lost you."

He pressed gentle kisses on the pulse points of her wrist. "Not going to get rid of me that easily."

Swallowing to resist the tingles running along her arm, she shook her head becoming upset. "But you were dead. And you would have stayed that way if it wasn't for a bunch of random, stupidly lucky situations. I don't know how I could have –" Her worried ranting was cut off as Sylar pressed his lips to hers. Inhaling into the kiss, she felt every muscle from head to toe relax.

Pulling back before passion could build, Sylar wiped away her tear with a thumb. "Here I am alive. I'm not leaving, Claire."

More than accepting that little reassurance, Claire pulled him back into a tight kiss that burned with the cut off passion from before. Needing her presence as much as she needed his, his hand lifted her leg urging her to hook her knee around his waist. At the suggestion, she jumped up wrapping both legs around him. In between heavy pants, her breath hitched as he caught her lip in his teeth. When he released it, she muttered her new favorite words to him. Adoring the effect they had on him, she giggled as he attacked her mouth again.

As Sylar carried her to the back of the trailer, Claire tossed the golden rose onto the table; fully losing themselves in each other.


End file.
